


Twinkle

by WangJinjin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Amara, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Castiel, Beta Balthazar, Beta Castiel, Beta Chuck, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Gen, Grandfathered - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Impala Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Disability, Single Parent Castiel, premature
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: 恰克·舍尔利从没想过自己会从一个单身汉直接变成一个爷爷，但面对刚刚失去了母亲的单亲爸爸卡斯迪奥，他还是决定帮儿子一把，照顾孙子吉米。直到有一天，他遇到了一对母子，他们竟然就是吉米的另一位父亲和他的母亲，而且他们竟然完全不知道吉米的存在……





	1. 第一章～他不是我儿子

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是一个“喜当爷”的故事。  
> 恰克虽然不是一个好父亲，但他正努力想成为一个好爷爷。

　　恰克·舍尔利将卷成了一团的纸尿裤丢进了婴儿护理台下面的垃圾桶，在“咚”的一声闷响中再一次将双手摊在了眼前，它们看上去像十分钟之前一样一尘不染，除去手掌根部残留的星星点点的白色婴儿爽身粉。  
  
　　吉米显然已经自己从台面上坐了起来，像往常一样一边用自己的大眼睛盯着恰克，一边向他挥舞着粉嘟嘟的双手，嘴里咿咿呀呀地示意恰克将自己从高高的台面上放回地面。  
  
　　“好的，好的，”恰克知道自己不能跟一个还不到三十个月的“男人”计较什么，而他本来也对那张小脸上总是莫名灿烂的笑容毫无办法，“站在这里别动！”在让那双小脚重新脚踏实地的同时又顺手扯了扯那条淡蓝色连体裤的裤腿，恰克想着是不是该顺便买一条大一号的给他。  
  
　　虽然隔壁卫生间传出的马桶冲水的轰鸣不绝于耳，但母婴室里确实只有恰克自己——并不会因为在公共场所给小宝宝替换纸尿裤而感到羞赧，但他的技术显然还没有娴熟到不被“专业人士”嗤笑的程度。  
  
　　“好了，”终于将最后一件物品也塞回了鼓鼓囊囊的斜挎包里，恰克俯下身摆出了尽可能温柔的微笑，“我们现在就……”母婴室浅粉色的暗纹瓷砖既能防滑又能给人温暖的感觉，可盯着空无一物的地面的恰克却只想放声尖叫。

  
  


　　“嘿，小子，”低沉又略带沙哑的声音听上去一点也不温柔，但却能带给人安心的感觉，“你是从哪儿冒出来的？”通往卫生间的走廊尽头，顶着一头沙金色短发的高个男人正小心翼翼地在抬手拽着他裤腿的黑发小男孩面前蹲下来。  
  
　　“吉米！”恰克不知道自己的声音听上去是不是还带着未消的惊恐，抑或他此刻的喊声已经算得上某种意义上的尖叫，“我不是让你站着别动吗……”虽然不到十秒的时间应该并不会让吉米就此人间蒸发，但恰克握上孩子细瘦双臂的手掌却还是无意识地用上了力气。  
  
　　吉米的哭声并没有想象中那么尖利刺耳，却也足以让恰克立刻浑身僵硬——扭动着挣脱了查克早已卸去了全部力道的钳制，吉米干脆将整张脸都埋上了陌生男人的膝头，“爸，爸……”哭声中的急切呼唤如此让人心碎，而男人也随即向恰克皱起了眉头。  
  
　　“吉米，别哭，吉米，”手足无措地想要把吉米揽回怀里，恰克却发现陌生男人已经将手掌轻轻抚上了吉米微微抽动的脊背，“你不是他爸爸。”男人的语调中并没有丝毫疑问而只是满含戒备，祖母绿色的眼睛也盯得恰克头皮发麻。  
  
　　“我……”一时不知该如何应答，恰克干脆低头拉开了已经被丢在脚边的斜挎包，好不容易才把吉米的奶嘴从底层的角落翻捡出来，“吉米，来……”满含保护意味地将吉米抱在怀中，陌生男人不知何时已经起身站到了两米开外。

　　“先生，拜托你……”徒劳地向对方伸出了双手，但无论是身高还是气势都让恰克深深感到有心无力，“发生什么事了？”十分随意地将一头金色的长发披在肩头的年长女性一边用手帕擦拭着双手，一边从卫生间的方向快步走来，“迪恩，你为什么抱着别人的孩子？”  
  
　　“妈，我，”被叫到名字的高个男人终于不再继续绷着脸，却也仍旧没有将吉米还给恰克的意思，“他不是这孩子的爸爸！”有些笨拙地将怀中只剩抽噎的黑发小男孩轻轻向上托了托，男人仍旧谨慎地注视着手里举着一个奶嘴的恰克。  
  
　　“快把孩子还给人家。”几乎立刻就接收到了恰克投来的求救眼神，女人干脆走过去将小男孩从男人的怀中抱了过来，以正确舒适的姿势将他搂在了怀中，继而轻轻摇晃安抚着他。  
  
　　“谢谢您，夫人。”几乎感激涕零地从女人手中接过了吉米，并将奶嘴塞进了他的嘴里，查克的抱姿显然并不比高个男人得体多少。  
  
　　“他不是你儿子？”将高个男人从地上捡起的斜挎包挂上了恰克的肩头，女人温和的笑容让恰克完全放松了下来。  
  
　　“他确实不是我儿子，他，”终于恢复了平静的吉米开始用小手拉扯恰克不甚齐整的胡须，祖母绿色的大眼睛中再次浮上了笑意，“他是我孙子。”


	2. 第二章～玛丽的小说

　　一千四百六十九周前：一九七八年五月十三日，星期六。

  
  


　　几乎在轮胎完全静止的瞬间，玛丽就推开副驾的车门冲了出去——妊娠反应让她的胃里一阵翻腾，可她绝对不想吐在黑斑羚里，亦或是最近才修缮一新的草坪和石子步道上。  
  
　　完全无视了身后传来的关切询问，玛丽只想快点投入那个同样全新的白瓷马桶的怀抱，却在推开前门的时候就一脚踢上了一个显然是从门上的信道被硬塞进来的硬纸盒子。  
  
　　“玛丽，你还好吗？”怀抱着两个满满的大纸袋蹭进了前门，在下巴和肩膀的鼎力协助下才拔下了仍旧插在锁孔上的钥匙，约翰只想尽快确定自己的未婚妻并没有被孕吐完全击倒。  
  
　　“我很好。”十分敷衍的一句应答从转角的楼梯口传来，直接在第三级台阶上落座，玛丽正用双手轻柔地翻弄着一摞素描纸，满脸异常幸福又略显梦幻的笑容。  
  
　　“那是什么？”小心翼翼地迈过走廊上业已四分五裂的纸盒残骸和絮状填充物，约翰在将两个纸袋都放在了流理台上之后才终于松了口气。  
  
　　“没什么。”玛丽语调中的雀跃早已完全取代了几分钟前的焦虑，当约翰慢慢靠过来并好奇地窥探那些“没什么”时，她也并没有进行丝毫的遮掩。

  
  


　　“你们是怎么认识的？”将两根去皮的香蕉用勺子切成小段，再和半盒脱脂牛奶一起放进榨汁机，约翰在按下开关之后将头转向了终于从楼梯口移动到厨房的玛丽，微微挑了挑嘴角。  
  
　　“书，书友会，吧？”拉开椅子在餐桌旁坐下，玛丽将那摞素描纸小心地放在一旁，才着手将一个淡蓝色的信封开封。  
  
　　“可这些是从伊利诺伊州，嗯，”装模作样地转头看了一眼装着那些纸盒残骸和絮状填充物的垃圾桶，约翰抬手从橱柜中拿下了一只玻璃杯，“庞蒂亚克寄来的。”  
  
　　“好吧，是笔友。”展开了那三张从信封中抽出的同样是淡蓝色的信纸，玛丽显然已经不太想继续将自己的注意力分给约翰。  
  
　　小心地将淡黄色的香蕉奶昔倒进玻璃杯里，约翰再一次不动声色地将视线落在了那摞素描纸上——一个穿着浅色风衣的深色头发的男人正在身后展开一对巨大的暗色翅膀，面无表情地悬停在被杉树环绕的平静湖面上……  
  
　　“该……唉，”显然在最后一刻才吞掉了差点出口的脏字，玛丽本来满溢笑容的脸上浮出了一抹浓浓的惋惜，“格蕾丝说她不能来给我做伴娘了，她那一周要参加他弟弟吉米的毕业典礼，然后陪他去参加面试。”  
  
　　“所以，”将那杯看上去实在有点儿恶心的香蕉奶昔轻轻推到了玛丽的面前，约翰也在她的身旁坐了下来，“这就是那位传说中的‘灵魂伴侣’？”

  
  


　　“粉丝小说？”将那只玻璃杯刷洗干净再倒扣在流理台上，约翰的声音中并没有太多的疑惑，“像是那种把柯克船长和他的大副写成一对儿的……”转过身便对上了玛丽明显睁大的灼灼双目，约翰突然莫名地打了个冷战，“先说好，我并没有真的看过，我只是以前听学校里的……”  
  
　　“确切地说那已经是斜线小说了。我之前还以为，”将手背抵在唇边，玛丽用一声轻咳掩去了已经溢出的嗤笑，“你其实根本分不清《星际迷航》和《星球大战》。”  
  
　　“我们去年这个时候看的是哪一部？”继续从那两个大纸袋中掏出零零碎碎瓶瓶罐罐再塞进冰箱和橱柜，约翰显然打算尽快转换目前的话题。  
  
　　“随便吧，”仔细地将信纸折好并塞回信封中，玛丽再一次捧起了那摞素描纸，给了约翰一个露骨的假笑，“反正我们对宇宙并没有太大的兴趣……”  
  
　　“那个湖上的男人，”踱到了玛丽的身后，将双手按上了椅背，约翰的视线再一次落在了那些素描纸上——那个穿着风衣的男人正和一个穿着夹克的男人背靠而立，两个人的手中都握着匕首一样的武器，像是正被敌人围攻，“他是个天使吗？”  
  
　　“你是说卡斯迪奥？”微微将身体后倾，玛丽将那张画有“湖上男人”的素描纸抽出来举在了眼前，“他是个为了所爱的人类从天堂坠落的天使……”

  
  


　　“有时候我真是觉得你确实爱她胜过爱我。”抬手将主卧的顶灯关闭，约翰在走向铺着米色床单的双人床时打了个大大的哈欠——靠坐在床头灯暖黄色的光晕里，穿着白色睡裙的玛丽仍在翻看那摞素描纸。  
  
　　“如果你能给我的小说画插图，”在约翰掀开被子爬上床的时候转头吻了吻他的脸颊，玛丽的声音中只有温柔的笑意，“我也会爱你多一些的。”  
  
　　“如果你们两个人中有一个不是欧米茄的话，你是不是就会一脚把我踢开？”拍了拍枕头仰躺下来，约翰将双手交叉放在腹部，用过分正经的声音低语道。“得了吧，格蕾丝的真爱可不是我！”用手中的纸页轻轻敲了敲约翰的鼻尖，玛丽终于望进了约翰已经带上了浓浓困意的双眼，“她一直跟我说，等吉米的工作稳定下来，她就要去见卡尔文·艾德路德了……”  
  
　　“那又是谁？”完全陌生的名字让已经昏昏欲睡的约翰微皱起了眉头，无意地望向了另一张画着那个穿着夹克的男人的素描纸，画中的男人正低头凝视着一根被自己捏于指尖的暗色羽毛，表情看上去深情却又忧伤。  
  
　　“没有谁。”俯下身轻吻约翰已经闭合的眼睑，玛丽的声音中似乎也带上了淡淡的忧伤。


	3. 第三章～这是你名字的由来

　　当车子最终停在了那幢看上去有点摇摇欲坠的房子跟前的时候，后座上的恰克显然还在因为第一次坐上了真正的六七年黑斑羚而激动不已，而坐在他怀中的吉米显然也感同身受，不但伸出小手拍打着前座的椅背，口中还发出了类似欢呼的呜声。  
  
　　“真是非常非常感谢你们送我回家！”恋恋不舍地抱着吉米从车里爬了出来，努力将斜挎包扯上肩头的恰克显然没有办法再长出一只手将那几个大大的沃尔玛塑料袋也从后座上拎出来——被唤作“迪恩”的高个男人在驾驶座上无声地翻了个白眼，赶在副驾上的妈妈抬手抽上自己的后脑勺之前开门下车，一把拎出那几个满满的塑料袋，脚步微跛地走向了那幢有着斑驳的洋红色外墙的二层小楼。  
  
　　“要不要，”转过身露出了稍带着点儿尴尬的笑容，恰克低声询问着对正隔着车窗向吉米微笑挥手的金发女人，“进屋喝杯咖啡，夫人？”  
  
　　“叫我玛丽，还有，”直接打开车门走向了恰克，玛丽干脆向正在恰克怀中扭动的吉米伸出了双手，“我很愿意。”身穿印着个大大的卡通蜜蜂的白色短袖T恤和淡蓝色连体裤的黑发小男孩显然恨不得立刻就钻进玛丽怀中，嘴里还不甚清晰地边笑边叨念着什么。  
  
　　已经迈过台阶走进了门廊，将塑料袋直接放在了门口的迪恩想必对“喝咖啡”没有丝毫兴趣，他甚至耸起肩膀对玛丽疑惑地挑了挑眉毛。  
  
　　“我想，”犹豫片刻便将吉米交到了玛丽手中，恰克三步并作两步地走向了房子，“冰箱里应该还有几瓶啤酒……”突然意识到自己是在撺掇对方酒后驾车，边走边努力翻找着家门钥匙的恰克再次一脸尴尬。

  
  


　　虽然一扫前几日连阴的初夏阳光十分灿烂，但窗上的白色纱帘还是让房子里显得有些阴暗，率先进门并迅速扫视了一下四周，转身想要说句“请进”的恰克却看到锁好了黑斑羚的迪恩已经重新踏上了门廊，随后俯身拎起了那些塑料袋，径直越过还在门口组织语言的他向屋内走去。  
  
　　“对，对不起，”尽量得体地将抱着吉米的玛丽引进了客厅，恰克苦笑着迅速盖上了茶几上那盒剩了一少半的披萨，连同一瓶已经见底的啤酒，全部拿去了厨房丢掉，“这里乱七八糟的……”突然意识到自己说了要请对方喝咖啡，恰克迅速灌满了电水壶，按下了开关。  
  
　　“你一个人住？”将吉米放在了那个带有黑色条纹的驼色长沙发上，玛丽以眼神示意似乎仍有些不耐烦的迪恩在旁边那个同色系的单人沙发上坐下。  
  
　　“是的，我一个人住。”好不容易才在橱柜里翻出了几袋速溶咖啡，却发现成套的咖啡杯碟早已不知所踪，恰克只能拿出两个印着被火焰包围的五芒星的白色马克杯，仔细地将它们刷了又刷。  
  
　　“嘿，小子，”不知何时已经自己爬下了长沙发，吉米再一次跑跑颠颠地扑上了正瘫坐在单人沙发上的迪恩的膝头，“你也有一双绿眼睛，哈？”前倾身体，抬手抚上了小男孩微微卷翘的一头发黑，一直板着脸的迪恩并没有意识到自己的嘴角已经浮上了一抹可称得上温柔的笑容。

  
  


　　“对不起，我这里只有速溶咖啡。”终于将两杯还冒着热气的咖啡放上了还堆着几本杂志的茶几，恰克这才意识到玛丽已经不在客厅里了。玄关处白色的木栏楼梯斜插向二楼，侧面的墙壁上挂着几张显然是手绘的画作，白色的木制画框似乎也是自制的，而玛丽正站在倒数第二个画框下面，凝视着那张已经有了不少年头的水粉画。  
  
　　“你是——”循着恰克的声音慢慢地转过身，睁大双眼盯视着他的玛丽脸上充满了有些奇怪的纠结神色，“卡尔文·艾德路德？”迟疑地说出了一个名字，玛丽的表情似乎从一种震惊变成了另一种震惊，“你就是《邪恶力量》的作者卡尔文·艾德路德！”  
  
　　“呃，”再次变得张口结舌，恰克脸上的震惊似乎并不比玛丽更少，“实际上，”有些用力地用左掌搓动着紧握的右拳，“我的真名是恰克·舍尔利。”  
  
　　“真的是你！”慢慢迈下了那几级台阶并向恰克走来，玛丽脸上的震惊却随着她的靠近变得淡薄，并最终再次被那种有些奇怪的纠结神色取代，“所以那幅画真的是……”最终在距离恰克一米远的地方停下了脚步，玛丽回头望向了那张水粉画——两个少年靠坐在一棵大树下的草地上，黑发的少年正低头阅读着一本巨大的硬皮书，而他身旁有着沙金色头发的少年正将一个用白色香雪兰做成的花环放在他头上。

  
  


　　“所以我的名字真的是从一部幻想小说里来的，认真的吗？而且，”相当激动地提高了声音以及眉毛，迪恩直直伸出的手指几乎戳到了恰克的鼻子，“作者还是这个看上去很可疑的家伙。”  
  
　　“我不可疑……”缩着脖子远远避开了迪恩的指尖，恰克在转身之后嗫嚅道：“又不是我让她们用书中人物的名字给自己的孩子起名字的……”突然想到了什么，恰克立刻抬手捂住了自己的嘴。  
  
　　“那萨姆呢？他的名字也是吗？”一边有些夸张地上下颠动着正骑在自己脖子上的吉米，一边继续向玛丽发问，迪恩显然无法马上平静下来。  
  
　　“萨姆的名字来自你外公。”看似十分平静地将一个马克杯捧在手里，玛丽的声音听上去毫无波澜，“虽然迪恩确实有个弟弟叫萨姆……”小口酌饮着那杯已经变冷的咖啡，玛丽的声音低得就像耳语。  
  
　　“该死！”驮着仍旧笑个不停的吉米，迪恩转身进了厨房，打开一瓶啤酒直接灌下了半瓶，之后才终于长出了一口气，沉声喃道：“我确实需要这个。”  
  
　　“这么说，你们其实住在堪萨斯？”继续努力跟迪恩保持着距离，恰克小心翼翼地转移了话题。  
  
　　“对，我的小儿子九月份就要在教堂山读研究生了，”脸上浮现出了货真价实的骄傲神色，玛丽将马克杯放到了自己的膝盖上，“我们是送他过来见他的教授的。”


	4. 第四章～恰克的房子

　　一千四百三十二周前：一九七九年一月二十四日，星期三。

  
  


　　三十多度的低温确实让恰克有点儿缩手缩脚，但还远没有达到无法忍受的程度。而阿玛拉显然对这个温度感到十分享受，虽然期望中的降雪并没有来临。  
  
　　“如果下雪了，我们可以明天再整理。”将最后一个纸箱放在了已经被堆得满满当当的客厅里，阿玛拉在关上大门之后，就快速地冲上了楼梯，瞬间失去了踪影。  
  
　　“为什么我买下了一幢房子，却还要继续住在出租屋里？”一屁股坐在了一个尚未开封的纸箱上，恰克对着天花板高声喊道。  
  
　　“可这里离劳尔斯顿植物园太远了！”阿玛拉有些模糊的声音从楼梯口传来，听上去像是隔了一片树林，“我的画还没有完成呢。”  
  
　　“你可以每天早起两个小时，”抬起手揉了揉因为搬了一上午的箱子而有些酸痛的肩膀，恰克继续着与自己妹妹的隔空对话，“而且你不是早就想有自己的房间了吗？”  
  
　　“但我不喜欢你的编辑，就是那个叫麦塔特隆的，”终于从楼梯口探出了头，阿玛拉深棕色的卷曲长发在她的肩头飘荡着，“如果我们搬进来，他一定会住下来催你的稿的！”  
  
　　“如果他不催我的稿，我们也买不下这幢房子。”摇晃着站起了身，恰克仰着头对自己的的妹妹露出了苦笑。

  
  


　　“这不是你的画……”恰克抬起头的时候，阿玛拉正将一个白色的木质画框挂在楼梯旁的墙壁上，她甚至转过头向恰克求证是否挂正，然后才笑着回答道：“我想，这应该是上个月你的书迷寄给你的圣诞礼物之一。”  
  
　　“我还以为你不会允许别人的画挂在自己的家里。”抄起剩下的少半瓶啤酒一饮而尽，恰克终于可以坐在沙发上休息一下。  
  
　　“可我喜欢这幅画！”背靠在楼梯栏杆上凝视着那幅画，“我喜欢它的色调，”阿玛拉的声音中除了欣赏，似乎还带着些其他的情愫，“如果能见见画这幅画的人……”  
  
　　“我可以问问麦塔特隆。”将空掉的酒瓶随手放在了沙发旁，恰克也将视线投向了那幅画，但昏暗的光线和较远的距离让他只能看到一些模糊的轮廓。  
  
　　“不用了！”马上就大喊着拒绝，阿玛拉甚至转过身对他的哥哥使劲摇了摇头，“如果可能，我甚至不想让他进门！”  
  
　　“阿尔法的领地意识？”尽力伸长手臂想从旁边的茶几上抓过另一瓶啤酒，恰克并没有错过可以跟自己的阿尔法妹妹开个玩笑的机会。“你们这些贝塔是不会明白的！”直接撑着栏杆跳下了楼梯，阿玛拉几步便到了恰克的身旁，俯身将那瓶啤酒塞进了他的手中。  
  
　　“是，是，我的女王大人。”嬉笑着任阿玛拉气哼哼地坐上了自己的沙发扶手，恰克在灌下了另一口啤酒之后，挑着眉头问道：“那幅画画的是什么？”  
  
　　“我想那应该是你小说里的迪恩和卡斯迪奥，”阿玛拉的声音终于缓和了下来，甚至带上了一些暖意，“只不过他们都是小孩子的样子。”将胳膊架上沙发的扶手，进而用手指轻轻卷绕着恰克的顶发，阿玛拉逐渐轻柔的声音甚至让恰克萌生了睡意，“他们正坐在一棵大树下，阳光很明媚，草地也绿绿的，卡斯迪奥正在看一本很厚的书，而迪恩正将一个白色的花环放在他头上……”伴随着妹妹的指尖在自己头皮上的轻轻摩挲，恰克干脆放任自己进入了梦乡。

  
  


　　“那个姑娘现在住在伊利诺伊州的庞蒂亚克市，”将一个淡蓝色的信封递到恰克眼前，在写字台对面落座的中年男人正从眼镜的上方窥视着他的表情，“她似乎是个绘本画家，也给一些小说画过插图。”  
  
　　“是吗。”不动声色地接过了那个信封，再将它迅速塞进了写字台的抽屉里，恰克继续有一搭没一搭地在打字机上敲打着。  
  
　　“实际上，”干脆把架在鼻梁上的老花镜摘了下来，麦塔特隆一边用手指捏着自己的鼻梁，一边似是随意地说道，“她已经好几次写信向我询问你的地址了。我觉得，”睁开眼睛直视着恰克不太整齐的发际线，麦塔特隆最终直截了当地说道：“她真的是非常非常想见你。”  
  
　　“又一个狂热的粉丝？”恰克并没有抬头，却停下了手中的敲打。  
  
　　“或者是一个免费的插图作者……”麦塔特隆将眼镜重新架上了鼻梁。  
  
　　“可别让我妹妹听到你这么说，”有些无礼地打断了对方，恰克的表情却并没有什么改变，“她已经很讨厌你了，甚至不想让你进门。”  
  
　　“我也不喜欢她。”对听了这话就皱起眉头的恰克撇了撇嘴，麦塔特隆干脆直奔主题：“那你到底想不想见见她？”  
  
　　抬起头望了望一片寂静的天花板，恰克最终轻轻点了点头。

  
  


　　“所以你只要告诉我这条裙子会不会让我看上去很傻就行了！”显然已经被自己哥哥的调笑搞到濒临抓狂，阿玛拉用力地在仍旧嬉皮笑脸的恰克胳膊上掐了一把，在他的哀嚎声中再一次理了理自己的微卷的深棕色长发。  
  
　　“你是不是太夸张了？”咧开嘴揉着被掐疼的胳膊，恰克干脆一屁股坐回了沙发上，“她是来见《邪恶力量》的作者卡尔文·艾德路德的，又不是来见风景画家阿玛拉·舍尔利的……”险险避开踢向自己小腿的鞋尖，恰克觉得或许应该见好就收。  
  
　　“我是不会感谢你那个该死的编辑的！”猛地转过身，几乎将手指戳上自己哥哥的鼻尖，阿玛拉带着点怒气的脸上化着少有的精致淡妆，“也不会感谢你！”  
  
　　“这么说她确实是个欧米伽？”干脆一把抓住了阿玛拉的指尖，进而将她的手背也拖到了自己唇下，恰克的声音中带着货真价实的好奇，“她闻起来怎么样？”  
  
　　“像是兰花，”终于无法继续隐藏唇角的笑意，阿玛拉在接受了哥哥的吻手礼之后，也俯身吻在了他的脸侧，“阳光和香雪兰的味道……”突然响起的门铃声打断了阿玛拉的低语，她迅速将恰克从沙发里拉了起来，用力将他推向了玄关。


	5. 第五章～你的弟弟叫萨姆

　　即使两瓶啤酒下肚，似乎也没有让迪恩的情绪有太大的改善，而接替了他之前“工作”的恰克则很快再次挫败于吉米的过度热情，直到玛丽又重新接手了这个不知何故变得异常活跃的小家伙。  
  
　　将吉米在长沙发上放平，看着他自己抱着奶瓶嘬得起劲，玛丽一边用手指轻抚着他柔顺的黑发，一边继续与恰克交谈，而已经抓起了第三瓶啤酒的迪恩则干脆直接坐上了并不是十分整洁的流理台，默不作声地透过白色的纱帘望向窗外。  
  
　　话题的走向无非就是那些关于《邪恶力量》的陈年往事，毕竟一部将近三十年前的幻想小说早就已经完全淡出了人们的视线——有好几次，玛丽都似是无意地将话题引向了恰克不太想谈论的部分，但当她意识到了恰克的抵触，就又轻描淡写地转移了话题，直到吉米终于清空了奶瓶，继而昏昏欲睡地趴上了恰克的肩头。

  
  


　　“我想，”将两只马克杯都洗净并倒扣在流理台上，玛丽挥手将自己的儿子赶下了流理台，并顺便拿走了他手中已然见底的第四瓶啤酒，“我们也该告辞了。”直接从迪恩手中夺走了车钥匙，玛丽突然停下脚步低声问道：“可以借用一下卫生间吗？”  
  
　　“你可以用楼上那间。”双手稳稳托着已经睡着的吉米的小屁股，恰克只能用下巴和口型向玛丽示意了一下，而疑似微醺的迪恩则安静地站在他身后，垂下眼睛凝视着枕在恰克肩头的吉米的可爱睡颜。  
  
　　“请，请不要太在意……”虽然并没有明说指的是什么，但恰克还是转过身，对着迪恩喃喃说道。“卡斯，”没有丝毫醉意的清晰声音突兀地打断了恰克的后话，而迪恩也突然向前一步，让恰克再一次感受到了身高的压迫，“真的是个天使的名字？”  
  
　　“你说的是卡斯迪奥？”下意识地后退了一步，恰克并不认为自己能够直视那双近在咫尺的绿色眼睛，“那确实是个天使的名字，星期四的天使，呃，可以帮我抱一下他吗？”小心翼翼地将已经流出了口水的吉米放进了迪恩仍有些僵直的臂弯，恰克转身走向了客厅彼端的一个小书架，“我记得有一本书介绍了……”将手指在书脊上快速滑过，恰克最终抽出了一本已经有些破旧的深绿色封皮的硬皮书。  
  
　　“如果你感兴趣的话可以看看这个。”将那本书递向了迪恩，却突然意识到对方的双手正被睡得昏天黑地的吉米全面占领，恰克便将书随手丢在了沙发上，再一次向迪恩怀中的吉米伸出了双手。  
  
　　“你在做什么？”伴随着前门被猛地推开的巨响，一个听上去有些发抖的愤怒声音让客厅中的两个人都僵在了原地，随即，一个穿着卡其色长风衣的黑发男人便一下子冲到了迪恩身旁，直接将吉米从他的怀中夺了过去。

  
  


　　“卡斯迪奥！”搞不清究竟是几个声音在同时喊着这个名字，但却没有任何一个能够挽留那个人的脚步——恰克突然意识到刚刚的质问应该是针对自己的，便立刻转身冲向了仍旧洞开的前门，却被一个更加有力的肩膀撞到了一旁，差点撞上楼梯的护栏。  
  
　　稳住身体后便再次冲过了门廊，却因为吉米骤然响起的哭叫声而几乎在楼梯上踩空，恰克只能紧紧抓住楼梯的扶手，希望险些坠落造成的剧烈心跳能够快点平复。  
  
　　留着半长头发的高大男人正手足无措地站在房子前面的步道上，竭尽全力地想要抱稳因为被吵醒以及随后的频繁转手而剧烈哭闹挣扎的吉米。而在他的面前，那个刚刚抱走了吉米的黑发男人则已经被迪恩用双臂架在了胸前，可奇怪的是，他竟然没有丝毫的挣扎。  
  
　　一时无法决定是先让迪恩放开卡斯迪奥，还是趁此机会先跟卡斯迪奥解释清楚，恰克只能纠结着跑向了他们，却突然意识到迪恩并不是想要桎梏卡斯迪奥的行动，而是在努力支撑他已经完全脱力的身体。  
  
　　“你对他做了什么……”步道上的不明物体让恰克差一点滑倒，而当他低头去看的时候则获知了另一个事实——甚至比迪恩还要高上多半头的年轻男人终于把吉米稳稳抱在了怀中，轻轻摇晃并安抚着他，根本无暇顾及自己裤子和鞋子上的那些呕吐物。  
  
　　抬起手捂住了自己的嘴，恰克闭上眼睛努力压下了几乎涌上喉咙的酸意，这才转身看向了全凭迪恩的臂力才没有跪在自己早饭上的卡斯迪奥，满脸的冷汗已经让他的额发在太阳穴上打绺儿，而沾在他嘴角的不明液体也正缓缓滑向他的下颚。

  
  


　　“萨姆？”被叫到名字的高大男人在看清来人的时候忍不住露出了如释重负的表情，但那表情只是一闪而逝，便再一次被浓浓的担忧取代，“发生什么事了？”迅速跑到了迪恩的身旁，玛丽的声音突然变得十分威严。  
  
　　“卡斯迪奥看上去不太舒服，德布罗意教授让我送他回家，然后他看到黑斑羚就直接冲进去了，然后他就把这个小宝宝抱出来了，然后他就把这个小宝宝塞给了我，然后他就吐在了我鞋上，然后……”努力向玛丽做着事态报告，萨姆显然很想把自己怀中仍在哭闹的小男孩也交给她。  
  
　　“退后！”不容置疑地向萨姆喊道，玛丽显然已经得到了足够的信息，“迪恩，让他躺下！要侧卧！”干脆连恰克也推到了一旁，玛丽指挥迪恩将卡斯迪奥放倒在了步道旁的土地上，“能听到我吗？”熟练地直接用手指清理了对方的口腔和鼻腔，并测试了他的呼吸和脉搏，玛丽这才向僵立在一旁的恰克喊道：“打九一一！”  
  
　　手忙脚乱地再一次冲向了房子，恰克终于在打印机的旁边找到了自己的手机，颤抖着拨出了电话。一边努力向接线员说出了自己的地址，一边再一次冲出了房子，恰克感到自己的心脏仿佛随时会冲出胸腔般的剧烈跳动着。  
  
　　仍旧跪在卡斯迪奥的身旁，用手轻抚着他汗湿的头发，玛丽甚至努力将自己的脸也靠近他的，不断地向他说着什么。而疑似濒临崩溃的萨姆也终于被迪恩从哭闹的吉米那里解放了出来，仍旧有些无措地站在玛丽身旁，随时准备着提供协助。  
  
　　努力学着玛丽之前的样子将已经渐渐止住了哭声的吉米抱在怀中，不断踱步的迪恩似乎比之前跛得更加厉害，他甚至拒绝了向他伸出了双手的恰克，仿佛怀中的吉米是风暴中的最后一根锚链。


	6. 第六章～阿玛拉的画展

　　一千三百三十三周前：一九八零年十二月二十二日，星期一。

  
  


　　阿玛拉进门的时候，恰克仍旧瘫坐在单人沙发上，脚边横七竖八地躺着几个早已空空如也的酒瓶。甚至没有踏进客厅，她直接迈上了楼梯，并刻意放轻了脚步。  
  
　　但恰克却还是发现了她，“你还是不打算告诉我吗？”沙发上的几小时睡眠早已稀释了他的醉意，但在酒精作用下变得沙哑的嗓音听上去仍旧很是阴沉，就好像门外铅灰色的天空。  
  
　　“告诉你什么？”干脆停下脚步靠上了楼梯栏杆，阿玛拉只是给了她的哥哥一个疲惫的背影——那幅镶在白色木质画框里的水粉画在昏暗的光线中变得冥冥昧昧，但她却还是能够凭记忆描摹出它的每一道笔触和每一种色调。  
  
　　“圣诞节的时候，”一边将指尖插入头发中轻轻抓挠，一边从沙发上撑起身体，恰克只是将两个手肘都撑在了自己的膝盖上，却没有尝试起身接近自己的妹妹，“我会向格蕾丝求婚。”他低头盯视着交叉在两腿之间的双手，声音中并没有宣布如此消息该有的兴奋。  
  
　　“那，”木制的楼梯板在阿玛拉脚下发出了细微的吱呀声，但那道黑色的身影却没有丝毫的移动，“祝你成功！”楼梯上的阴影遮蔽了阿玛拉所有的表情，而恰克只是沉默着目送她缓缓消失在楼梯彼端。

  
  


　　将旅行箱的最后一个搭扣也仔细扣好，阿玛拉环视了一下变得有些空荡的房间，塌下肩膀长出了一口气，“你不打算参加我们的订婚仪式了？”突然从身后传来的带着些许醉意的声音让她肩头一颤，但她很快就恢复了平静，却并没有转过身来。  
  
　　“罗威娜来电话说巴黎那边已经接受了我的申请，”用力将旅行箱从床上拖到了地板上，阿玛拉转过身，微笑着看向了正斜靠在自己房间门框上的哥哥，“所以我最好在新年之前就飞过去。你知道的，”抬起手，将原本束在颈后的发箍解开，阿玛拉的脸上恢复了一片平静，“我等这一天好久了。”  
  
　　“格蕾丝会伤心的……”干脆慢慢踱进了妹妹的房间，还穿着条纹睡衣的恰克也环视起这个并不算宽敞的房间，“她知道那个画展对我有多重要，而且，”绕过自己的哥哥，将那只巨大的旅行箱拉向门口，阿玛拉的声音变得愈发低沉，“五月画展的时候我们就能在法国见面了……”  
  
　　“所以说，你是打算把她骗到法国去？”恰克用带着醉意的声音如此随意地说道，但阿玛拉却一下子在门口停下了脚步，“我对她，对你的未婚妻，没有任何企图。”平静声音中的微微颤抖最终也无法完全隐藏，阿玛拉转身面对她的哥哥，直视着恰克因为爬满血丝而微微发红的双眼。

  
  


　　玻璃酒瓶在沙发前的小地毯上四分五裂的时候，阿玛拉甚至没有后退，而恰克却像是被自己之前的举动完全吓坏了，保持着投掷动作的右臂也僵在了身前。  
  
　　“她一直在服用抑制剂你知道吗？”阿玛拉终于松开了拉着旅行箱拉杆的右手，向着她几乎要躲到沙发后面的哥哥迈出了一步，“因为你根本就没办法满足她。”听上去如此平静的声音却像是抽出的鞭子一般让恰克瑟缩，“她在我面前发情的时候还在叫着你的名字，”被高跟鞋底进一步碾碎的酒瓶残骸发出了尖利的脆响，阿玛拉俯视着快要缩成一团的恰克，任小腿上混着酒液的血迹带着爬虫一般的刺痒蜿蜒而下，“我必须给她我的结——我是在救她。”  
  
　　“可你标记了她！”跪坐在沙发后面的地板上，恰克似乎是动用了自己所有的勇气才再一次发出了声音，“你想从我这里偷走她……”  
  
　　“偷走她的是你！”轻而易举地让恰克的声音哽在了喉咙中，阿玛拉终于在恰克的腿前停下了脚步，“明明是我，是我先……”突然发出了一声轻笑，阿玛拉慢慢地蹲在了自己哥哥的面前，“即使这样，她还是选择了你。而我，”伸出左手抚上了恰克的脸颊，阿玛拉的脸上第一次显出了类似悲伤的表情，“我会尊重她的选择。所以，”倾身在恰克带着冷汗的额头上落下了一吻，阿玛拉最后说道：“别让我后悔，我最亲爱的哥哥。”

  
  


　　对方已经挂断了电话，但恰克却仍旧紧握着听筒，黑色的螺旋连接线像蛇一样缠绕着他的手臂，也因为其上传来的微微战栗而轻轻抖动着。  
  
　　放任自己滑坐在沙发前的地板上，恰克将全身的重量都交付在了脊柱与沙发接触的那一点上，近在咫尺的小地毯上混杂在玻璃碎片周围的仍旧鲜艳的红色斑点让他的整个身体都战栗起来，而他身体中的最后一点酒精也仿佛随之全部挥发。  
  
　　收紧双臂揽住了自己的膝盖，恰克抬起双眼，从膝盖上睨视着业已紧紧关闭的大门。除了冰箱压缩机的嗡鸣，房间里再也听不到任何声音，恰克突然意识到自己刚刚一直摒着呼吸，而他的心跳也已经变得忽快忽慢。  
  
　　厨房的角落里，那棵看上去有点颓然的圣诞树甚至还顶着一个白色的塑料小天使，而那扇紧闭的大门后面也还挂着一个有些暗淡的榭寄生花环——门铃在有些尖利的刹车声和急促的脚步声后响起，可直到有人一边用手捶打着他的前门一边喊着他的名字，恰克才终于站起了身，摇晃着走向了那轻轻摇摆的榭寄生。


	7. 第七章～我希望你立刻离开

　　颓然地在等候区的长椅上坐了下来，恰克低下头直视着掌中的手机，直到背光熄灭，屏幕再次陷入一片黑暗。  
  
　　“你给那个叫克莱尔的姑娘打了电话？”将臂弯中仍旧沉睡的吉米轻轻挪到了一个更舒适的位置，玛丽低声地询问道。  
  
　　“她说她马上就过来……”下意识地伸出手指蹭了蹭吉米嘴角长长的口水痕迹，恰克脸上的彷徨显而易见。  
  
　　“她是，”等到恰克的视线回到了自己脸上，玛丽才继续问道：“卡斯迪奥的什么人？”  
  
　　“妹妹，他舅舅的女儿。”本来的彷徨掺上了更多的忧虑，恰克用双手紧握住了手机，“可她才十六岁，即使她过来，也没办法……”  
  
　　“她就是吉米·诺瓦克的女儿？”玛丽的问题显然让恰克大吃一惊，以致于只能半张着嘴盯着玛丽的脸，“你，你怎么，怎么知道？”结结巴巴地最终反问道，恰克甚至下意识拉大了与玛丽的距离。  
  
　　“吉米和他的妻子在哪儿？你为什么不联系他们？”显然并没有对恰克的退避感到冒犯，玛丽只是继续追问道。  
  
　　“他们，他们三年前遇到了持枪抢劫……”没等恰克把话说完，便有一个护士走进急诊等候区喊出了他的名字，告诉他卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克已经被转到了加护病房。

  
  


　　“营养不良？”一把夺过了医生手中的记录板，迪恩紧皱着眉头翻看起那寥寥的几页病例，却显然根本看不懂上面究竟写了什么，“对不起。”直接从他手中抢回了记录板，玛丽在短短扫视了几眼之后，一边道歉，一边将记录板还给了医生。  
  
　　“他的血糖只有一点二，”皱着眉头瞪了迪恩一眼，医生直接将脸转向了玛丽，“血压也非常低，而且有支气管感染的情况……”  
  
　　“那我现在可以看看他吗？”忍不住张嘴打断了医生的话，恰克也向前一步挤到了医生身边。  
  
　　“可以，”稍显不悦地瞥了恰克一眼，医生又将视线转回了玛丽脸上，“不过他还没有醒，你们每次只能进去一个人。”  
  
　　“你先进去看看他吧。”目送医生离去后，玛丽便对恰克轻声说道，“其他的事情，”抬手打断了恰克未曾出口的问题，玛丽慢慢地对他眨了眨眼睛，“可以等卡斯迪奥醒了之后再说。”

  
  


　　从因为被一双小手用力扯着头发而一脸苦相的萨姆怀中接过了终于睡醒的吉米，玛丽有些面色凝重地回头看了看仍旧在病房门口徘徊的迪恩，一边轻声哄着因为没有了“玩具”而嘟起小嘴的吉米，一边让萨姆把迪恩也拉出了病房区。  
  
　　“你认识他？”在通往医院大厅的走廊里低声发问，玛丽将迪恩的心神不宁看在眼中。“谁？”仿佛突然才意识到玛丽是在跟自己说话，迪恩停下了微跛的脚步，对着玛丽挑起了眉梢。  
  
　　“卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克。”也跟着停下了脚步，玛丽并没有对迪恩的心不在焉表现出不快，“你以前见过他？”似乎犹豫着要不要直接指出迪恩早些时候是如何的完全六神无主，玛丽努力直视着迪恩明显有些躲闪的眼睛，再一次重复了自己的问题。  
  
　　“我们，我和他……”抬起手抓了抓自己已经明显汗湿的短发，迪恩似乎正在努力组织着语言——一个梳着金黄色马尾的年轻女孩正在走廊的彼端气喘吁吁地左顾右盼，在看到玛丽怀中的吉米后便径直向他们走了过来。  
  
　　“请问……”女孩才刚开口，玛丽怀中的吉米便马上露出了笑容，继而伸出两只小手，嘴里喊着“莱尔、莱尔”，一心想要钻进女孩的怀中。顺势将吉米交到了女孩的双臂中，看着她十分熟练地将吉米安顿在了自己怀中，玛丽的脸上终于露出了淡淡的笑容，对女孩轻声说道：“你就是克莱尔吧，我是玛丽，是你姑妈的朋友，我们之前通过电话的。”  
  
　　“玛丽阿姨？”女孩脸上原本的忧心忡忡终于稍稍缓和，她甚至也将嘴角微微挑起，“没想到您已经到了，我们本来打算……”因为吉米的扭动而稍稍转身，女孩的视线无意间落在了正默不作声地站在玛丽身旁的迪恩脸上，在短短的几秒钟之后，女孩突然将吉米塞回了玛丽的怀中，然后伸出双手用力揪住了迪恩那件齐柏林飞艇纪念T恤的领口，猛地将他推到了走廊的墙壁上。

  
  


　　“你怎么敢，”即使比迪恩矮上将近一头，克莱尔还是用全身的力量将他死死压在了墙上，揪着他领口的双手也因为用力而变得苍白，“你怎么还敢出现在这里？”  
  
　　显然是被这突然发生的变故吓了一跳，旁边的萨姆也只是大睁着双眼，不知道该不该过去帮忙。  
  
　　“我，我做了什么……”因为受到惊吓而有些嘶哑的声音从迪恩被勒紧的喉咙里传出，“我不明白……”  
  
　　“你玩弄他，然后再抛弃他，你这个混蛋，”用力拽起再狠狠撞向墙壁，克莱尔的声音中带着无法抑制的愤怒，“你竟然还敢出现在卡斯面前！”  
  
　　“我没有！”终于用力挣开了克莱尔的钳制，甚至还将她推向了一边，迪恩在与冲过来扶住了克莱尔的萨姆视线相交之后，大声地向克莱尔喊道：“我没有玩弄他！”  
  
　　“你这个混蛋！”显然想要再次冲向迪恩，却被自己身后的萨姆尽量温和地阻拦，克莱尔的声音中除了愤怒，竟然还带上了些哭腔：“他一个人承受所有的那一切的时候你在哪儿？你他妈的在哪儿……”  
  
　　“我，我没有抛弃他……”清脆的耳光声立刻终止了迪恩的喊声，而站在旁边的克莱尔和萨姆也同时闭上了嘴，“安静。”面无表情地收回了抽出那个耳光的右手，玛丽对完全僵在了自己面前的迪恩继续轻声说道：“然后出去。”


	8. 第八章～吉米的电话

　　一千二百八十周前：一九八一年十二月二十四日，星期四。

  
  


　　弯下腰将正从门口尖叫着冲向堆满了礼物的圣诞树的迪恩抱了起来，玛丽向一边从脖子上解下围脖一边从玄关晃进客厅的约翰撇了撇嘴，“你的任务是让我们远离麻烦。”  
  
　　“问题是这个麻烦自己长着腿。”微笑着靠过来与玛丽接吻，再顺便将不断挣扎的迪恩从她怀中拖到自己腋下，约翰夸张地吸了吸鼻子，“我想，主菜已经可以出炉了。”  
  
　　“先带迪恩上去换衣服吧。”转身走向了装着火鸡的烤炉，玛丽将刚刚从迪恩头上扯下的毛线帽子也丢向了约翰，“鲍比他们怎么还没到？”先将烤好的玉米粥摆放在托盘上，玛丽再次俯身观察着火鸡的色泽。  
  
　　“他们大概堵在路上了。”夹着仍旧不断尖叫笑闹的儿子走向楼梯，约翰的心情显然并未因为好友们的迟到而变差，“鲍比说要带自酿酒过来，”轻快地跳上楼梯，约翰干脆将儿子扛在了肩头上，“我可是相当期待的 。”  
  
　　“只要你们不一起发酒疯。”目送着约翰扛着迪恩消失在楼梯的尽头，玛丽将烤玉米粥也端上了已经堆得满满的餐桌。

  
  


　　电话铃响起的时候，玛丽正对已经出炉的火鸡做着最后的修饰，“约翰，接一下电话。”转头向楼梯的方向喊道，玛丽用力将装着圣诞主菜的锡盘放在了铺着白色桌布的餐桌正中。  
  
　　电话铃声终于在约翰匆忙奔下楼梯的脚步声后停止了，而已经换上了一件小小的绿色圣诞毛衣的迪恩则再一次冲向了圣诞树下的礼品堆。  
  
　　“玛丽，是找你的。”用手轻轻捂住了话筒，约翰的脸上似乎带着些疑惑，“是个叫吉米·诺瓦克的男人。”  
  
　　“把布丁从冰箱里拿出来。”迅速在围裙上擦了擦手，玛丽在接过听筒的时候向约翰下达了最后的指示，“你好，我是玛丽。”终于将听筒放在了耳旁，玛丽声音中的期待呼之欲出。  
  
　　“我是吉米·诺瓦克，我是格蕾丝的弟弟。”十分清爽的年轻声音听上去有些腼腆，“在圣诞节打扰你真是过意不去。”中规中矩又显得拘谨，简直让玛丽觉得是在接受电话访问。  
  
　　“圣诞快乐，吉米。格蕾丝还好吗？我记得下周就到预产期了。”无法完全掩饰声音中的笑意，玛丽干脆直接切入了正题。  
  
　　“实际上，她一个小时前刚刚生下了一个男孩。”吉米的声音中终于带上了一些兴奋。  
  
　　“天哪！她已经生了！母子平安吗？”雀跃的小小尖叫让旁边的约翰也不禁侧目。  
  
　　“他们都很好。我姐姐说她答应过你孩子一出生就第一时间通知你，只不过她现在还不能下床来打电话。”  
  
　　“那太好了！我可以去罗利看她吗？”  
  
　　“实际上……”声音中的些许兴奋突然被一些疑似忧虑的东西所取代，吉米的犹豫让玛丽下意识握紧了话筒。

  
  


　　玛丽挂上电话的时候，约翰正将两瓶香槟放上餐桌，当他意识到玛丽正若有所思地站在已经挂断的电话旁的时候，便径直走到了她的身旁。  
  
　　“一切都还好吗？”不动声色地将右臂揽上了玛丽的后腰，再轻吻她的鬓角，约翰显然察觉到了什么，“格蕾丝刚刚生下了一个男孩，并且打算给他取名叫卡斯迪奥。”终于在嘴角挂上了一个微笑，玛丽轻轻地侧头枕上了约翰的肩膀。  
  
　　“你们可真是‘灵魂伴侣’呀！”转过头蹭了蹭玛丽的顶发，约翰将视线转向了正撅着屁股努力将自己埋进礼物堆的迪恩，“我记得这是个天使的名字，对吗？”  
  
　　“对，不过，”突然转过身搂住了约翰的腰，进而将额头抵上了他的肩膀，“是个为了所爱的人类从天堂坠落的天使……”闷闷的声音似乎还带着点鼻音，玛丽最后忍不住吸了吸鼻子。  
  
　　“你这是高兴得哭出来了吗？”双手捧住玛丽的脸颊让她抬起头来，原本带着几分揶揄的笑容却僵在了约翰的脸上，“发生什么事了？”轻轻用手指蹭去了玛丽脸上的泪痕，约翰却只看出了她的悲伤。  
  
　　“格蕾丝，”再次侧头枕上了约翰的肩膀，玛丽的声音听上去似乎平静了一些，“她根本就没有跟卡尔文·艾德路德结婚，他们已经分开很久了……”搂在约翰腰上的双臂倏地收紧，玛丽的声音仍旧轻微哽咽，“我本来以为他们……”  
  
　　“那个作家，他没有标记她吗？”抬手轻轻抚摸着玛丽的头发，约翰将妻子抱得更紧了些。  
  
　　“他是个贝塔。但他们之间并不是因为这个……”抬起头目视着约翰的双眼，玛丽突然不确定是否该向约翰说出真相。

  
  


　　慢慢地在铺着绿色床单的小床边坐了下来，玛丽俯下身在紧抱着一只绒布兔子的迪恩额头上落下了一吻，“如果你再不睡觉的话，圣诞老人就要把给你的礼物全都收回去了。”  
  
　　“可我想要的礼物不能装在盒子里，”突然撑起身体爬上了玛丽的腿，迪恩已经带上了些困意的绿色眼睛也对着玛丽眨了又眨，“也不能放在袜子里。”  
  
　　“如果你想要辆自行车的话，”干脆让迪恩坐在了自己的腿上，玛丽伸出手指轻轻点了点儿子带着淡淡雀斑的鼻尖，“那明年就努力做个好孩子吧……”  
  
　　“可我想要个小弟弟。”挥舞着双手大声打断了玛丽，迪恩的声音中带着货真价实的强烈渴望。  
  
　　似乎被迪恩这个天外飞来的愿望吓了一跳，玛丽竟然一时不知该如何回应——突然在脑中响起的一个声音让她眼中的惊讶如初雪般融化，微笑着将迪恩再次塞回了被窝里，玛丽柔声对迪恩说道：“其实你已经有一个小弟弟，只不过他现在还没有办法到我们家来。”因为迪恩眼中显出的沮丧而轻笑出声，玛丽用手指轻轻拂过了迪恩的额发，“不过他还是需要你的照顾，你会好好照顾他吗？”  
  
　　“我会的！”用力地点了点头，迪恩的脸上也显出了跃跃欲试的神色，“那我什么时候能够见到他呢？”  
  
　　“总有一天会见到的。”再一次轻吻了迪恩的额头，玛丽轻声向他保证道。


	9. 第九章～我本不该后悔

　　终于还是将那只挂在自己手机上的绒布边境牧羊犬摘了下来，萨姆在自己心爱的头发和心爱的玩偶之间做出了终极选择——毫不犹豫地一把抓过了那只小小的玩偶，吉米终于不再继续向萨姆的发梢伸出魔爪。  
  
　　“你是？”微微蹙眉转头打量着即使坐着也比自己高上将近一个头的萨姆，放任吉米在自己大腿上手舞足蹈的克莱尔仍旧面露戒备，“我是萨姆，萨姆·温彻斯特。”在听到了那个姓氏后又稍稍挪远了一些，克莱尔显然将萨姆的一脸挫败尽收眼底，“你和那个家伙，”用眼神示意了一下大厅出口的方向，克莱尔的声音稍微柔和了一些，“你们真的都是玛丽阿姨的儿子？”  
  
　　“是的，”并没有对“那个家伙”的称谓表示异议，萨姆只是轻轻点了点头，“迪恩是我哥哥。不过，今天是我第一次见到卡斯迪奥。”说着从怀中掏出了钱包，萨姆抽出一张学生卡递向了克莱尔，“九月开始，我就要进入德布罗意教授的研究室了。”  
  
　　“你是说你也是巴尔的学生？”并没有接过卡片而只是稍稍看了一眼，克莱尔的表情终于变得完全放松，“多谢你照顾卡斯，”侧身向萨姆伸出了右手，克莱尔的脸上浮出了微笑，“欢迎来北卡罗来纳。”  
  
　　“呃，谢谢。”有些慌张地握上了克莱尔的手，萨姆似乎还在因为对方竟然用昵称称呼自己的教授而惊讶，“莫非，卡斯迪奥不仅仅是德布罗意教授的助教？”直接道出了心中的疑问，萨姆将钱包塞回了胸袋里。  
  
　　“对，卡斯的硕士学位延期了。”原本灿烂的笑容很快便在克莱尔脸上消失殆尽，萨姆在女孩蓝色的眼睛中看到了无法掩饰的忧伤，“多亏巴尔帮忙，我们才能挺过来……”  
  
　　“是因为格蕾丝阿姨的事情吗？”有些犹豫地抛出了问题，萨姆突然发现玛丽和迪恩已经从外边回到了大厅里——迪恩脸颊上原本发红的掌印已经不再明显，但他的双眼却变得一片通红。

  
  


　　“他或许还要几个小时才能醒过来。”慢慢走进了等候区，恰克明显一脸沮丧，“你们，”视线在温彻斯特一家和抱着吉米的克莱尔身上逡巡片刻，恰克很快便意识到自己不在的这段时间一定发生了什么，“有人要进去看看他吗？”  
  
　　“克莱尔，”终于还是将头转向了金发女孩，玛丽的声音中带着明显的疲惫，“如果你现在有时间的话，可以带我去你姑妈的墓地吗？”说着便走到了克莱尔的身边，玛丽示意她将吉米交到了自己怀中。  
  
　　“舍尔利先生，”刻意忽略了恰克在被点到名字时明显的一怔，也顺便无视了他脸上瞬间浮现的纠结和焦虑，玛丽的语气中确实带着商讨的意味，“你想和我们一起去吗？”甚至无法直接与玛丽对视，恰克瞬间便意识到自己并没有拒绝的能力。  
  
　　“迪恩，你还好吧？”将那只从恰克家带出来的斜挎包从等候区的塑料椅子上拎起来，萨姆有些担心地轻声询问着靠在墙上一言不发的迪恩——等候区的彼端，玛丽仍旧轻声地向明显有些情绪激动的克莱尔说着什么，直到女孩终于垮下了肩膀，轻轻点了点头。  
  
　　“吉米需要的东西都在里面。”语气冷淡地将那只斜挎包从萨姆的手中塞到迪恩的怀里，克莱尔用明显公事公办的语气吩咐道：“如果他说自己饿了就给他吃一块饼干，每小时至少让他喝一次水，如果他要尿尿你就带他去卫生间，尽量不要让他尿在纸尿裤里，还有……”再次转头看向了已经将吉米抱了过来的玛丽，克莱尔的脸上仍旧是满满的担心，“如果他哭了，就打电话给我！”几乎将手指戳上了迪恩的胸口，克莱尔终于稍稍挪开，让玛丽将吉米交给了迪恩。  
  
　　比起大人们的紧张兮兮，吉米显然对这个安排毫无异议，十分舒适地在迪恩怀中缩成一团，吉米继续专心地蹂躏着那只小小的边境牧羊犬。

  
  


　　早已不复几个小时前的雀跃，恰克只是沉默地坐在黑斑羚的后座上，心不在焉地抠着自己手指上的小倒刺——除了偶尔响起的克莱尔为萨姆指路的声音，车内弥漫着一阵让人有点尴尬的寂静，车窗外满是绿意的街景快速地向后漂移，可似乎并没有人打算欣赏。  
  
　　“我一直想知道，”终于发声打破了这一潭死水，但玛丽显然只想让身边的恰克听到自己的问题，“真的是格蕾丝提出分手的？”  
  
　　“她这么告诉你的？”带着一脸的惊讶猛地转过头，恰克在对上了玛丽的视线后迅速垂下了眼睛，“她甚至没有告诉你自己怀上了你的孩子不是吗？”并没有再尝试与恰克对视，玛丽干脆将头转向了车窗外。  
  
　　“是我，”抬起双手捂住了自己的眼睛，恰克的声音低得几乎难以分辨，“那时候，她去了巴黎，去参加我妹妹的画展，所以我以为……”像是被什么哽住了一样，恰克的呼吸也变得有些不稳，“我告诉她，”终于发出了一声啜泣，恰克用力地吸了一下鼻子才让自己再次发出声音，“我不想要一个被别人标记过的欧米伽，我不想再见到她……”  
  
　　“你他妈……”深吸一口气吞下了其他污言秽语，玛丽显然正努力压抑着自己的情绪，“你不知道她回罗利之后曾去找过你吗？”仍旧注视着窗外，玛丽的声音带着几不可查的颤抖。  
  
　　“那段时间，我清醒的时候不多……”似乎因为向玛丽说出了真相而不再全身紧绷，恰克慢慢地将头靠上了车窗玻璃。

  
  


　　车子刚刚停稳，玛丽就推开车门冲了出去，仿佛不想再和恰克多呆一秒。显然也或多或少地听到了两人的对话，面露纠结神色的萨姆和克莱尔决定继续保持沉默，亦步亦趋地走下了黑斑羚。  
  
　　墓地在一座白色教堂的西面，玛丽最终停在了教堂正门的台阶附近，站在一棵橡树下调整着自己的呼吸。“妈，”从教堂附近的一个流动摊位上买来了一束白色的百合，萨姆小心翼翼地走到了玛丽的身后，“你还好吗？”  
  
　　“我没事，”眼角带着些许未干的泪痕，玛丽转过身给了萨姆和克莱尔一个带着些忧伤的淡淡笑容——畏缩着肩膀站在两人身后，恰克低垂的双眼也有些发红。  
  
　　“我们走吧。”声音稍稍振作了一些，玛丽干脆挎上了克莱尔的臂弯，回头瞥了瞥沉默着跟了上来的恰克，玛丽的脸上早已没有了愤怒，而只剩下抹不去的伤感。  
  
　　“就在那边，”抬起手向玛丽指明方向，克莱尔的声音中却突然带上了疑惑，“已经有人在那里了……”墓地的西侧耸立着一棵高大的红豆杉，一个穿着黑色长裙的身影正静立在一块崭新的白色十字墓碑前，掩映在摇曳树影中的背影显得有些寂寥。  
  
　　“不是她……”像是被扼住了喉咙一般发出了哽咽的低响，原本走在最后的恰克一下子停住了脚步，“阿玛拉……”在前面三人疑惑的目光中开始慢慢地后退，恰克的脸上浮现了货真价实的恐惧。


	10. 第十章～迪恩的夜晚

　　一百五十一周前：二零零三年八月十五日，星期五。

  
  


　　喘息着退出了那仍在不住微微抽搐的潮湿甬道，迪恩有些慌乱地从车座下抄起了自己已经揉成一团的T恤，迅速地将散落在后座上的那些斑斑点点的白色痕迹仔细擦掉。  
  
　　“如果你，不想，弄脏，你爸爸的，车……”有些艰难地收回了自己已经架空的光裸右腿，将它穿回垂挂在左膝上的内裤和休闲裤里，再将它们一并拉回腰际，轻轻喘息着的黑发青年忍不住发出了吃痛的嘶声，“你就应该，使用，安全套……”紧皱着眉头将之前的半卧最终变回了坐姿，卡斯迪奥沉默着将自己已经被推到了锁骨上方的T恤也慢慢拉了下来。  
  
　　“哦，抱歉，”仿佛突然才意识到对方正面露愠色，迪恩再次将T恤丢在了一边，“卡斯，甜心，”靠过去把正努力将自己缩成一团的卡斯迪奥拉到了怀中，迪恩一边亲吻对方仍旧有些潮湿的额发，一边低声解释着：“我出来得太匆忙了，没来得及去买。”  
  
　　“我本来无意跟你见面的。”语气仍有些冷淡，但卡斯迪奥已经放任自己靠上了迪恩仍旧光裸的胸膛，“我给你打电话只是想取消后天的约会，并不是邀请你进行一场没有保护的性行为。”  
  
　　“得了吧，”嗤笑着将手掌覆上了卡斯迪奥平坦的小腹，迪恩满不在乎地再次袭上了卡斯迪奥的耳垂，“我甚至都没有成结……”  
  
　　“我根本无法容纳你的结，我只是个贝塔。”用力将迪恩推到了一旁，卡斯迪奥直接将手伸向了车门的把手。

  
  


　　“我不是那个意思！”有些慌张地将卡斯迪奥拉回了自己怀中，迪恩的语气不复之前的轻佻，“我没有拿你跟那些欧米伽比较！”感到了卡斯迪奥在自己怀中的挣扎，迪恩干脆吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
　　微弱的抵抗很快变成了欲拒还休，卡斯迪奥也将双臂搂上了迪恩的后颈，濡湿的亲吻很快向几分钟前才发生过的事情演化，直到卡斯迪奥毅然决然地再一次推开了明显意犹未尽的迪恩。  
  
　　“我真的，得回学校去了。”任由迪恩俯身回来轻舔自己嘴角的湿痕，卡斯迪奥轻笑着缩了缩脖子，“我明天一早就得出发，我的行李还没有收拾好。”  
  
　　“可你才刚回来几天，为什么又突然要回罗利去？”抬起手将卡斯迪奥蓬乱的黑发轻轻捋了捋，迪恩的声音中除了疑惑还带着不满。  
  
　　“还记得我上个月告诉你我舅舅、舅妈遭到枪击的事情吗？”一抹伤痛浮上卡斯迪奥蓝色的眼睛，让迪恩也忍不住微皱起了眉头，“我真的很遗憾。”继续轻抚着卡斯迪奥的头发，迪恩干脆又轻轻亲了亲它们。  
  
　　“克莱尔，他们的女儿，我妈妈打算收养她。”依偎在迪恩的胸前，卡斯迪奥继续说道：“她的一些文件，还有转学手续都要在九月份前办好，可最近我妈妈的身体不是很好，我得回去帮她。不过，”抬起头望进了迪恩满溢深情的绿色眼睛，卡斯迪奥终于再次露出了笑容，“我会在大学开学之前回来的。”

  
  


　　“其实，”徒劳地再次抬手捋了捋卡斯迪奥在夜风中摇曳的顶发，迪恩的脸上显出了一丝不易察觉的羞涩，“我本来这个周末是想带你回我家，”说着抬手抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“见见我的家人。”  
  
　　“是这样吗？”带着惊讶的神色微微歪了歪头，卡斯迪奥似乎不知道接下来该说些什么。  
  
　　“一个高中毕业的汽车修理工竟然缠上了一个拿着堪萨斯大学英文专业全额奖学金的高材生，”似乎无法再直视卡斯迪奥蓝色的眼睛，迪恩干脆将额头抵上了他的肩头，“他们一定不会相信的。”  
  
　　“你为什么要这样说？”直接用双手捧住了迪恩的脸颊，卡斯迪奥的声音是那样的一本正经，“我很欣赏你的工作，也非常愿意见你的家人。我保证，一处理完克莱尔的事情，我就马上回劳伦斯来，然后，”突然被迪恩抱了个满怀，卡斯迪奥惊讶地睁大了双眼，“然后我就带你去见我的爸爸妈妈，还有我弟弟萨姆。”  
  
　　“这很好。”闭上双眼接受了迪恩最后的亲吻，卡斯迪奥的脸上满是幸福的笑容。

  
  


　　“你到底喷了多少空气清新剂？”一打开车门就忍不住抽了抽鼻子，约翰在坐进副驾的时候甚至皱起了眉头，“你不会是又在我车里……”  
  
　　“绝对没有！”干脆摇下车窗并发动了汽车，迪恩大声地打断了父亲的猜测，“我只是喜欢这个味道！”转过头对约翰露出了十二颗牙齿，迪恩迅速转移了话题。  
  
　　“你妈妈也喜欢这种香雪兰的味道。”似乎直接放过了迪恩，约翰挪了挪屁股让自己坐得更舒服一些，“你打算什么时候带她回家来？”轻描淡写地抛出了另一个问题，约翰并没有看向迪恩的脸。  
  
　　“她？谁？”继续全神贯注地目视着前方，迪恩将车速保持在了四十英里左右。  
  
　　“我听鲍比说，你最近经常往堪萨斯大学跑。”毫不留情地拆穿了对方，约翰的声音带着淡淡的揶揄，“你肯定不是去旁听的吧。”  
  
　　“好吧，好吧，”快速摊开双手做了个投降的姿势，迪恩的嘴角也浮上了笑容，“我确实是认识了一个大学生，不过是他，不是她。”  
  
　　“他是个欧米伽吗？”转头望向了自己的儿子，约翰显然兴趣满满。  
  
　　“他是个贝塔，在读英文专业。”语气中不由自主地带上了一丝骄傲，迪恩稍稍向约翰转过了头，“你知道吗，他有一个挺怪的名字，叫……”雪亮的大灯从副驾的方向射进了迪恩的眼睛，伴随着呼啸而来的轮胎摩擦地面的巨响。


	11. 第十一章～请让我帮助你

　　或许是流进他鼻腔的那些冰冷的气体唤醒了他，卡斯迪奥觉得自己的眼皮前所未有的沉重，以致于他调动了身体里的所有力气，才将它们微微地睁开了一道小缝。一个有些熟悉的身影正坐在他的身边，但他还没有办法好好地聚焦——不明白为什么自己的嘴里充满了酸涩的难闻味道，卡斯迪奥同样是费了很大的力气才让自己发出了声音：“妈？”  
  
　　“很抱歉不是。”温柔的低低女声带着明显的欣慰，“你知道这里是哪里吗？”声音的主人明显又靠近了一些，似乎是手指的东西也随着抚上了卡斯迪奥的头顶。  
  
　　“这里是……”视野终于重新变得清晰，卡斯迪奥慢慢地转动着眼球，将视线落在了那个正凝望着他的金发女士脸上，“医院？”  
  
　　“你知道自己怎么了吗？”继续向卡斯迪奥提出问题，女人的穿着却明显不是医院的工作人员，“我，或许，吃坏了肚子……”左手手背上传来的带着阵阵凉意的小小刺痛让他瑟缩一下，卡斯迪奥确定了自己正躺在医院的病床之上。  
  
　　“你只是太累了。”将轻抚他顶发的手掌移到了他的额头，稍凉的掌心让卡斯迪奥感到非常舒服，“你想喝点儿水吗？”微侧过身，从床头柜上拿起了一只插着吸管的杯子，女人将吸管的顶端凑到了卡斯迪奥的唇边。  
  
　　突然意识到自己的嗓子早已干涩到刺痛，卡斯迪奥迫不及待地咬住了吸管的一端，有些冰冷的带着咸甜味道的液体很快流过了他的喉咙，直直地落入了他的隐隐作痛的胃袋。  
  
　　“谢谢，”轻轻道谢，卡斯迪奥终于觉得自己找回了一些力气，“您是？”再次确认了对方并不是医生或者护士，卡斯迪奥不禁低声问道。  
  
　　“我是玛丽，我是你妈妈的老朋友，”女人脸上的温暖笑意让卡斯迪奥感到非常安心，他努力地在脑中搜索着关于她的信息，“我也是迪恩·温彻斯特的母亲。”

  
  


　　并没有因为卡斯迪奥长时间的沉默不语而感到冒犯，玛丽只是静静地坐在他的病床边。即使在玛丽告诉了他吉米正被克莱尔和恰克妥善地照看着之前，卡斯迪奥的脸上也没有丝毫戒备的神色，他只是一言不发地目视着天花板，仿佛仍在消化玛丽向他透露的信息。  
  
　　“我刚刚去过了格蕾丝的墓地，那时候，”轻轻将卡斯迪奥散发着较高热度的右手握在了自己的手掌之间，并未感到丝毫抗拒的玛丽稍稍前倾了身体，继续柔声说道：“是迪恩在照顾吉米。”终于转动眼球将视线落在了玛丽脸上，卡斯迪奥仍旧没有将自己的右手从玛丽掌中抽出。  
  
　　“很抱歉我竟然不知道吉米和他妻子发生的事情，如果我知道的话……”带着些哽咽的声音最终停了下来，玛丽意识到卡斯迪奥正在轻轻地回握自己的手。“你没有必要道歉……”很是虚弱的沙哑声音从卡斯迪奥的口中溢出，他甚至稍稍侧过了头，以便能够更好地与玛丽对视，“至于迪恩，”更加用力地握住了玛丽的手，卡斯迪奥努力让自己不再颤抖，“我不认为自己有责怪他的权力……”  
  
　　“其实，直到七个月以前，”再一次将右手抚上了卡斯迪奥的额头，玛丽的声音中带上了一些不易察觉的细微抽噎，“迪恩才重新学会了自己走路。”凝视着卡斯迪奥猛然睁大的双眼，玛丽的嘴角浮上了一抹苦笑。

  
  


　　“那场车祸让我失去了我的丈夫约翰，也让迪恩整整昏迷了四个月。你知道吗，一觉醒来就发现已经到了圣诞节，那可真是把他吓坏了。”努力用轻松的语气叙述着残酷的事实，玛丽帮已经半靠着坐了起来的卡斯迪奥又挪了挪枕头，“我不知道为什么迪恩从来也没有跟我提起过你，”没有忽略卡斯迪奥脸上闪过的忧虑，玛丽再次握住了他的右手，“为了这个，我就应该好好踢他的屁股！”  
  
　　“或许，”稍稍露出了苦笑，卡斯迪奥的声音仍旧非常沙哑，“他并没有真的想过要跟我结成伴侣，毕竟，我只是一个贝塔。”  
  
　　“如果是这样，那他就是一个天大的白痴外加混蛋。”直接对自己的儿子盖棺定论，玛丽毫不客气的言辞让卡斯迪奥忍不住轻笑出声。“他们本来认为他再也没办法走路了，”沉吟片刻之后，玛丽突然转换了话题，“或许他自己也是这么认为的，认为是自己害死了约翰，也认为变成了一个废人的自己再也配不上你……”  
  
　　“他没有，”突然有些激动地打断了玛丽的话，卡斯迪奥原本苍白的脸上随即浮现出了些许红晕，“没有配不上我。”  
  
　　“你是个这么好的孩子，”抬起手轻轻抚过了卡斯迪奥的脸颊，玛丽干脆起身坐上了他的床沿，“甚至连我都觉得他确实配不上你。”  
  
　　“他没有配不上我。”再一次重复了这句话，卡斯迪奥在玛丽的注视下抿着嘴唇垂下了眼睑。  
  
　　“我和萨姆花了一年的时间才帮他重新站起来，不过他的右腿变得比左腿稍稍短了那么一点点，”捏近拇指和食指做了个小小的示意，玛丽的语调变得愈发轻松，“所以，他现在走起路来会有那么一点点跛。”

  
  


　　“我那时候很害怕，”抬起头再一次与玛丽对视，卡斯迪奥蓝色的眼睛仿佛氤氲在水汽之中，“我看到他抱着吉米的时候，我以为他要把吉米从我这里带走，我真的很害怕。我知道或许迪恩能够给吉米更安定的生活，但是我不能离开吉米，我那时候只想带着吉米逃走，不让迪恩再找到我们……”  
  
　　“嘘，嘘——”在卡斯迪奥的话语最终被抽泣淹没之前，玛丽轻轻将他揽到了自己怀中，“不用害怕，没有人会把吉米从你这里带走。如果迪恩敢这么做的话，”轻抚着卡斯迪奥乱成一团的黑发，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，玛丽的声音清晰有力，“即使他是我的儿子，我也会好好教训他的！”  
  
　　就这样温柔地抱着卡斯迪奥，轻声安慰着他，玛丽在感到卡斯迪奥终于不再颤抖的时候用双手捧起了他的脸颊，“你可以原谅迪恩，但不要那么容易那么快就原谅他。还有，”轻轻吻了吻卡斯迪奥已经稍稍降温的额头，玛丽郑重其事地说道：“让我帮你！不要再一个人承担所有事。这与迪恩无关，在成为他的妈妈之前，我就已经是格蕾丝的朋友了。你只要让我帮你就行了。”  
  
　　一边点头一边流下了眼泪，卡斯迪奥终于放任自己在玛丽怀中哭出了声。


	12. 第十二章～克莱尔的外甥

　　一百一十七周前：二零零四年四月十一日，星期日。

  
  


　　卡斯迪奥觉得自己再也使不出一点力气，但那些无法形容的剧烈疼痛却怎么也不愿离他而去，他感到越来越疲惫，只想好好地睡上一觉，即使再也醒不过来也没关系。  
  
　　但似乎有什么事情让他无法安心入睡，一个十分熟悉的声音也在他耳边不断重复着什么——最后一波阵痛让他发出了已然喑哑的惨叫，然后，他听到有人在他耳边喊着：“婴儿娩出，但没有呼吸，准备治疗！”  
  
　　已然无法分辨究竟发生了什么，卡斯迪奥甚至没有力气睁开眼睛去看一看，虽然之前那些无法形容的剧烈疼痛已经逐渐变得淡薄，但似乎正有什么温热的液体从他的双腿间不断地涌出，连同他的生命力一起一去不返。  
  
　　“发生胎盘滞留！”另一个声音在卡斯迪奥耳边大声喊着，但他却再也无力顾及，放任自己陷入了重重黑暗之中。

  
  


　　干渴或许是让卡斯迪奥醒来的最主要原因，但弥漫全身的乏力感却让他连眼皮也不愿抬起，终于还是无法忍受地发出了一声渴求的低低呻吟，便有一个陌生的声音在他的耳边响起：“你需要什么？需要我叫护士过来吗？”  
  
　　默不作声地旁观着卡迪斯奥将护士送上的一小杯水一饮而尽，穿着一件灰色的V领T恤的棕发男人在护士离开后便踱回了他的病床边，很是优雅地在椅子上坐了下来。  
  
　　“德布罗意教授，”终于想起了这个男人究竟是谁，卡斯迪奥用虚弱的声音说道：“我很抱歉……”  
  
　　“说真的，”用带着法国口音的磁性声音打断了他的道歉，男人用蓝色的眼睛深深地望进了卡斯迪奥的眼中，“来我这里面试的学生们都很紧张，不过紧张得破了羊水的，我确实是第一次遇到。”  
  
　　瞬间便羞赧得哑口无言，卡斯迪奥下意识地抓紧了盖在身上的毯子，“但我并不认为这是什么需要道歉的事情，虽然我可能确实需要换一张新的地毯。”十分随意地伸手覆上了卡斯迪奥紧绷的肩头，男人的声音中并没有丝毫的揶揄：“而我还是非常希望你九月份的时候能够加入我的研究室，虽然我们的研究基金和奖学金都少得可怜。”  
  
　　“教授，我以为……”抬起头迎上了对方的视线，卡斯迪奥显然有点不太相信刚刚听到的一切，“对了，你的小宝宝现在在婴儿暖箱里，而你的妈妈和妹妹应该也快到了。虽然我拿到了你的手机，”转身从挂在椅背上的夹克口袋里拿出了一只手机，男人在将它递向卡斯迪奥的时候对他眨了眨左眼，“但我们显然还没有熟悉到能够猜出对方的密码。”  
  
　　“谢谢你，教授。”抿着嘴唇接过了自己的手机，卡斯迪奥心中原本的忐忑已经完全淡去——困意再一次弥漫了他的神经，让他忍不住用力眨了眨眼睛。  
  
　　“我想你应该再睡一会儿，”起身帮卡斯迪奥掖了掖毯子，男人突然俯下身吻了吻他的脸颊，“祝贺你得到了一个新的家庭成员，还有，”在卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛前最后说道：“请叫我巴尔萨泽。”

  
  


　　再次睁开眼睛的时候，卡斯迪奥仍旧不能立刻分辨出自己究竟身在何处，无法消减的疲惫让他的整个身体都变得沉重，而弥漫在下身的逐渐明显的痛感却让他无法再平静地入睡。  
  
　　“卡斯迪奥，你醒了？”克莱尔的声音让他终于完全清醒，而女孩带着担忧神色的脸也很快出现在了他的眼前，“护士说麻醉剂的药效很快就要过去了，如果你觉得很疼的话，她们可以给你一些止疼药。”  
  
　　“我还好。现在几点了？”努力露出了笑容，卡斯迪奥在克莱尔的帮助下靠坐在了床上，“已经十一点了。”房间里显然早已经没有了巴尔萨泽的身影，而克莱尔的脸上也带着淡淡的倦意。  
  
　　“我妈妈，她……”突然意识到病房的顶灯已经被关闭，自己和克莱尔正笼罩在一只壁灯的白色光晕中。“她在小宝宝那里，”压低声音凑近了卡斯迪奥，克莱尔的声音中并没有太多担忧，“他的呼吸似乎还是有点问题，所以医生没有把他移出婴儿暖箱。不过，”在卡斯迪奥露出担忧神色之前迅速补充道，克莱尔干脆握住了他有些冰冷的手，“作为一个早产了六周的小宝宝，他目前一切正常。”  
  
　　“很抱歉让你这么晚了还陪着我。”稍稍挪了挪身体，卡斯迪奥默许克莱尔爬上了自己的病床，进而依偎在自己身边，“我喜欢陪着你，和小宝宝，虽然他现在已经不在你肚子里了。”微笑着吻了吻他的脸颊，克莱尔身上辐射的暖意让卡斯迪奥感到无比安心。

  
  


　　“我看见了你书里夹着的那张照片，”带上了些困意的声音伴随着轻柔的吐息骚动着卡斯迪奥的耳廓，“那个绿眼睛的男人就是小宝宝的爸爸吗？”  
  
　　“是的。”可以感到克莱尔正用手指轻轻缠绕自己耳后已经变长的微卷头发，下身传来的隐隐疼痛让卡斯迪奥依旧保持着清醒，“那他为什么不在这里陪你？你又为什么不告诉格蕾丝姑妈他就是小宝宝的爸爸？”重新振奋了一下精神，克莱尔干脆稍稍撑起了身体，垂下的金色长发扫过了卡斯迪奥的脸颊。  
  
　　“我们，并没有在一起。他也，不知道小宝宝的存在……”强迫自己使用了轻松的语调，卡斯迪奥甚至露出了一个微笑，“他竟然抛弃了你！”突然爆发的大喊在安静的病房中就像一声惊雷，克莱尔马上捂住了自己的嘴，迅速缩回了卡斯迪奥身边。  
  
　　“他，并没有，抛弃我。我只是，找不到他了。答应我，克莱尔，”苦笑着伸手抚过了克莱尔几乎全部钻进了毯子下面的脑袋，卡斯迪奥的声音中并没有太多的情绪，“别告诉我妈妈，这件事，好吗？”  
  
　　仍旧埋在毯子里的金色脑袋在很久之后才最终点了点，然后，克莱尔用带上了点儿哭腔的闷闷声音对卡斯迪奥说道：“我会保护你和小宝宝的，一直都会的。”  
  
　　“谢谢你，克莱尔。”将微微抖动着肩头的克莱尔揽进了自己怀中，卡斯迪奥吻去了她眼角的点点泪痕，“我打算叫他吉米，你觉得怎么样？”  
  
　　“用我爸爸的名字？”脸上稍稍露出了一抹亮色，克莱尔突然翻身下床，跑向了挂在旁边的自己的背包，在一阵翻找之后，重新回到了卡斯迪奥身边，“这是给你的。”一颗涂成了天蓝色的彩蛋出现在了克莱尔手中，“这是我今天在公园里找到的。”小心地将那颗上面还画着白色翅膀的天蓝色彩蛋接了过来，卡斯迪奥在捧着它的时候露出了真正的笑容。


	13. 第十三章～他能自己做出选择

　　医院餐厅提供的咖啡甚至比不上恰克在自家厨房里冲泡的速溶咖啡，但这并不是他只是用双手捧着纸杯却迟迟没有喝上哪怕一口的原因——从纸杯上传到他掌心的热度给了他一种虚幻的安全感，但却仍旧不足以支撑他抬头面对坐在自己对面的多年未见的妹妹。  
  
　　“你变了。”用带着茧子的修长手指轻轻蹭过自己面前那只纸杯的杯沿，阿玛拉的声音像湖面一样平静。“你也变了。”鼓起勇气稍稍抬起了眼皮，恰克不禁希望坐在餐厅彼端的温彻斯特兄弟能够稍微靠得近一些。  
  
　　“实际上，我没怎么变。”指尖离开了杯沿，阿玛拉稍稍前倾身体，“你还在写小说吗？”  
  
　　“算是吧。”露出了十分尴尬的笑容，恰克强令自己不要将身体后撤，“我在新闻里看到过你画展的消息，呃，”更加用力地握住了纸杯，恰克希望自己的声音听上去足够真诚，“祝贺你！”  
  
　　“到头来，”仿佛并没有听到恰克说了些什么，阿玛拉重新将脊背靠上了餐厅的钢管椅，“我们两个都辜负了她，甚至没有在她最需要的时候陪在她身边。”  
  
　　“我，”张开了嘴却又再次将它闭上，恰克发现那只纸杯已经在自己的掌中微微变形，还带着不低温度的咖啡流出了杯沿，给他的虎口带来了一阵灼痛——忍不住发出了嘶声，迅速松开了纸杯，恰克却在某一个瞬间真心认为那些疼痛是他应得的。  
  
　　白色的真丝手帕悄无声息地覆上了恰克的手背，但手帕的主人却未置一词，“谢谢。”低声道谢，同时在心中惋惜着被染上了褐色的雪白，恰克终于望进了阿玛拉眼中的一片漠然。

  
  


　　“纽约？”因为旁人的侧目而立刻又压低了声音，恰克满脸疑惑地继续问道：“你说要带他们去纽约是什么意思？我才刚刚……”突然意识到自己根本没有立场提出质疑，恰克垂头丧气地再次闭上了嘴。  
  
　　“我已经联系过了卡斯迪奥的导师，他的成绩足够申请进入文理学院，而且能够申请到全额奖学金。”阿玛拉公事公办的语气不带一丝感情，就好像她只是卡斯迪奥的遗产律师，“我也为克莱尔找好了一所私立高中。至于吉米，”声音中一闪而逝的柔软语调几乎让恰克以为是自己产生了幻觉，“我在纽约的住处就在纽约大学附近。”  
  
　　“可你不能就这么随便决定所有事情。”压低了声音提出异议，恰克知道自己听上去完全的底气不足，“你以前不是很喜欢帮别人做决定吗？”嘴角上浮现出了一抹冷笑，阿玛拉的反问几乎让恰克感到窒息。  
  
　　“可，可你要知道，吉米的爸爸也在，也在这里。”忍不住转头看向了明显正向这边张望的迪恩和萨姆，“你起码应该问问他的意见……”  
  
　　“我不认为一个连自己孩子的存在都不知晓的父亲有什么决定的权利。”并不激烈的语调却像一把直接插进了他心脏的匕首，让恰克瞬间失去了所有言语。

  
  


　　“我想，你们起码应该先问问卡斯迪奥的意见。”玛丽平淡的声音在恰克听来却仿佛天籁，而阿玛拉也在与玛丽对视了片刻之后垂下了眼睑，“我当然会问的。”慢慢起身，再次与玛丽交换了一下眼神，阿玛拉便径直走向了医院餐厅的出口，没有给恰克留下只言片语。  
  
　　“卡斯迪奥已经醒了，”在阿玛拉之前的位子上坐了下来，玛丽交谈的对象却是已经从餐厅彼端快步走了过来的迪恩，“他想见你。”连同跟了过来的萨姆，三个人的视线几乎同时落在了迪恩的脸上，而迪恩则抬手抓了抓自己的后颈，努力躲避着他们的注视。  
  
　　“迪恩，”玛丽在迪恩终于决定转身离开的时候拉住了他的手，“我希望你明白，即使卡斯迪奥决定在这整件事情上原谅你，”显然在那只手上用足了力气，玛丽的盯视让迪恩有一种无处可逃的感觉，“我也还没有原谅你。”  
  
　　“妈，我明白……”用力咬住了自己的下唇，迪恩最终轻轻点了点头，“好好照顾他。”松开了迪恩的手腕，并在他的屁股上用力拍了一下，玛丽并没有目送自己的儿子离开医院餐厅。

  
  


　　几盘看上去十分美味的食物被陆续端上来的时候，恰克正努力从桌子下面把正在大人们的腿脚间笑着钻来钻去的吉米拖出来。  
  
　　“哇奥！”在桌子因为被恰克的后背撞上而晃动的时候稳住了滑向桌子边缘的沙拉盘，迪恩的腮帮早已经被食物撑得老高。并没有像自己的哥哥那样狼吞虎咽，但错过了午饭的萨姆也正努力安抚着自己的胃袋，而他身旁的克莱尔则从玛丽手中接过了第二块烧多士，一边道谢，一边大大咬上了一口。  
  
　　在恰克满怀感谢的目光中将吉米抱上了自己的腿，玛丽显然并没有其余几个人的好胃口——从沙拉盘里叉起一小块生菜递到了吉米的嘴边，玛丽低声哄劝了一会儿，终于让小家伙老老实实地吞下了菜叶。  
  
　　将迪恩明显变好的心情看在眼里，基本结束了“战斗”的萨姆用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“那么，卡斯迪奥对去纽约的事情怎么看？”十分随意地向自己的哥哥发问，却发现对方明显地愣住了，“去纽约？谁要去纽约？”  
  
　　“呃，卡斯迪奥的姑姑说，”突然意识到对方脸上的疑惑并不是假装的，萨姆不禁变得有些吞吞吐吐，“要帮他申请纽约大学文理学院的社会学课程，所以，他和吉米还有克莱尔要搬到纽约去……”  
  
　　“可吉米是我的儿子！”猛地将手中的啤酒杯掼在了桌面上，迪恩的喊声遭到了克莱尔连同其他客人的侧目，“他为什么要到纽约去？”仿佛萨姆才是那个安排了整件事的人，迪恩大声质问起自己的弟弟。  
  
　　“安静。”一巴掌扇上了迪恩的后脑勺，玛丽的声音中带着明显的无奈，“你对这件事怎么想？”显然还没有人将这件事仔细告知卡斯迪奥，玛丽决定先问问坐在自己身边的克莱尔的意见。  
  
　　“我，也想先问问卡斯的想法。不过，”将刀叉放回了已经变空的餐盘，克莱尔迎上了玛丽的视线，“舍尔利女士说她会资助我们，这样卡斯就不用一边读书一边打工那么辛苦了，他的身体也就不会……”  
  
　　“果然让他到纽约去才是正确的……”低下头喃喃自语，恰克没有再接触自己盘子中的任何食物——目视着同样变得沉默的迪恩，玛丽禁不住苦笑着摇了摇头。


	14. 第十四章～卡斯迪奥的爸爸

　　一周前：二零零六年七月七日，星期五。

  
  


　　门铃声响起的时候，恰克正仰卧在沙发上睡得正香，几张原稿被他搂在胸前，已经皱皱巴巴不成样子，而门窗紧闭的房间里也弥漫着一股不太清新的味道。  
  
　　终于睁开了眼睛，恰克一边大大地打了个哈欠，一边抬手揉了揉有些酸痛的后颈。门铃再一次响起，恰克真心希望他的编辑贝基不要对这份并没有什么前途的工作如此上心。  
  
　　诚然，贝基年轻、活泼又开朗，而且以前还是他的书迷——虽然直到现在，恰克也搞不明白她究竟是怎么成为自己二十多年前写的那部幻想小说的书迷的。  
  
　　他们之间确实有那么一点暧昧，也有过几次算得上约会的晚间活动，这或许就是两个人都是贝塔的好处，没有信息素，也没有发情期，只要两个人都觉得方便就行了。但那些确实还只能算得上是暧昧，起码他的编辑要想进门，还是得老老实实地先按门铃。  
  
　　门铃又被按了一下，这也让恰克想起自己的原稿还没有全部完成。最终摇晃着走向了前门，恰克一边叨念着“别急别急”，一边伸手拉开了大门。

  
  


　　穿着一件卡其色长风衣的年轻男人静立在门外，在看到恰克的时候几不可查地颤抖了一下，“请问是恰克·舍尔利吗？”男人的黑发有些蓬乱地卷翘着，身上的风衣以及里面的西服倒是相当齐整，“就是写了《邪恶力量》的那个恰克·舍尔利？”  
  
　　“应该是吧。”完全想不起在什么地方见过对方，恰克却觉得面前的男人有一种奇怪的熟悉感觉，“有什么事吗？”  
  
　　“实际上，”年轻男人蓝色的眼睛几乎在一瞬间就变得湿润了，轻轻咽了咽口水，男人用有些低沉的声音说道：“我是你儿子。”  
  
　　半张着嘴将自己的全部体重都交给了门把手，恰克觉得自己或许产生了幻听，“我的，什么？”  
  
　　“我的名字叫卡斯迪奥·诺瓦克，我是格蕾丝·诺瓦克的儿子。”仍旧用那双湿润的蓝色眼睛盯视着恰克，年轻男人的脸上带着无法掩饰的疲惫神色。  
  
　　这就是了，那绝对不是幻听——卡斯迪奥，再加上诺瓦克。  
  
　　“呃，要不要，先进来？”完全不奇怪自己对于这个天大的消息没有丝毫的怀疑，恰克将大门又拉开了一些，并作出了一个“请进”的手势。“哦，请稍等，”转身走下了门廊前面的台阶，卡斯迪奥有些费力将一台婴儿车从楼梯下面搬了上来——看上去大概两岁左右的黑发绿眼的小男孩正不太老实地坐在里面，并在进门的时候好奇地对恰克眨了眨眼睛，“这是吉米，”仿佛突然想起了一件平常的小事，卡斯迪奥在将婴儿车推进了客厅之后转身说道：“你的孙子。”

  
  


　　是格蕾丝两周前的因病去世，还是一瞬间就从单身汉变成了爷爷，恰克自己也搞不清究竟哪件事更让人惊讶，于是他只是坐在那里，一言不发地听着卡斯迪奥用低沉的声音叙述着自己的事情。  
  
　　“几天前，我在整理我母亲的遗物的时候，发现了这张照片。”从风衣的内袋里掏出了一张已经有些褪色的彩色照片，卡斯迪奥将他直接递给了恰克，“照片上的日期正好是我出生前的差不多一年，虽然你们似乎并没有真的结婚，但我觉得，”声音中带上了淡淡的犹疑，卡斯迪奥这一次没有迎上恰克投来的注视，“你应该就是我的父亲。”  
  
　　低头凝视着那张照片，看着年轻的自己正忘情地与格蕾丝在圣诞树下拥吻，恰克感到一阵酸楚涌了上来，而泪水也在一瞬间蒙上了他的双眼，“你，”用力吸了吸鼻子才得以发出清晰的声音，恰克将照片递还给了卡斯迪奥，“你出生在……”  
  
　　“我出生在一九八一年十二月二十四日，”接上了恰克的讯问，卡斯迪奥将照片小心地放回风衣的内袋里，“就在北卡罗来纳大学附属医院。”  
  
　　“你出生在罗利？”猛地抬起了头，一滴泪水顺着恰克的脸颊滑了下来，“其实，除了上大学的时候，我一直生活在罗利。”对着恰克脸上的泪痕微皱起了眉头，卡斯迪奥微微歪了歪头。

  
  


　　大门在贝基面前打开的时候，恰克正抱着一个身穿印着个大大的卡通蜜蜂的白色短袖T恤和淡蓝色连体裤的黑发小男孩——显然他的抱姿还有待提高，因为小男孩正不太舒适地在他怀中扭动着。  
  
　　“你的稿子……”刚一张嘴，就被恰克用手指压上了嘴唇，贝基立刻挑起了眉毛，对恰克的嘘声表示了不解，“卡斯迪奥正在睡觉。”继续轻轻摇晃着怀中的小男孩，恰克示意贝基在身后轻轻关上了大门。  
  
　　“谁？”显然对这个名字相当惊讶，贝基却还是努力压低了声音，“卡斯迪奥？那个天使？”一走进客厅就开始东张西望，贝基脸上的好奇完全无法掩饰。  
  
　　“不，不是的……”有些结巴地指了指那张自己才刚睡了一夜的长沙发，一个盖在卡其色长风衣下的身体正一动不动地侧卧在那里，头枕着一个已经看不出本色的沙发靠垫，眼睛四周笼着阴影的年轻男人正发出缓慢的吐息。  
  
　　“这就是你说的卡斯迪奥？”轻轻地靠近了沙发，贝基仍旧一脸好奇地打量着熟睡的男人，“他看上去很累的样子。”一针见血地指出了现况，贝基将头转向了仍旧抱着孩子四处乱晃的恰克，“他究竟是谁？”  
  
　　“我说了，他是卡斯迪奥，他是……”终于下定决心吐露实情，恰克稍稍向贝基靠近了一些，“我的儿子。”  
  
　　“所以你抱着的就是你的孙子。”毫不犹豫地接过了恰克的话头，贝基的脸上并没有丝毫的惊讶。  
  
　　“你，你怎么知道的？”反而露出了惊讶的神色，恰克几乎忘记压低自己的声音，“不是吧，竟然是真的！你当爷爷了！”终于露出了一脸惊讶，贝基在自己大叫出来之前抬手捂住了嘴。


	15. 第十五章～这一点也不奇怪

　　终于能够再一次瘫坐在那个带有木质扶手的单人沙发上，恰克从来也没有觉得哪一天会是如此的漫长。歪着身子从屁股底下抽出了那本《天使传说》，恰克差一点撞上那瓶已经打开还带着冷凝水珠的啤酒，抬起眼皮瞥了瞥不知何时站在了沙发旁的迪恩，恰克在说了一声“谢了”之后，接过啤酒仰头灌下了一大口。  
  
　　冰冷的液体带着酒精和气体滑过食道落入了胃中，让恰克感到了一阵说不出的舒爽——将同样的一瓶啤酒一下子灌下了半瓶，迪恩在沙发旁边的茶几上坐了下来。  
  
　　“谢谢你收留我们兄弟俩。”将自己的酒瓶口与恰克的轻轻碰了碰，迪恩看上去显然已经喝了不止一瓶，“卡斯迪奥那里恐怕也挤不下你们两个大个子。”灌下了另一口啤酒，恰克放任自己在沙发里陷得更深。  
  
　　“突然发现自己有了个从来也没见过面的儿子，”将啤酒瓶放在了两腿之间的茶几上，迪恩的声音中带着些不清不楚的情绪，“这感觉还真是他妈的奇怪……”  
  
　　“会比突然发现自己不但有了个儿子甚至连孙子都生出来了的感觉更奇怪吗？”伸手将瓶口指向了迪恩，恰克的声音中带着自嘲的笑意，“那倒也是。”又一次与恰克碰了碰酒瓶，迪恩干脆将手中的啤酒清空。

  
  


　　“你觉得，”肩头相碰地一起瘫坐在长沙发上，恰克和迪恩脚下已经堆放着好几个空空如也的酒瓶，“卡斯迪奥已经原谅你了吗？”干脆将脑袋枕在了迪恩的肩膀上，恰克用醉意浓厚的声音问道。  
  
　　“我不知道……不过，”大着舌头沉声答道，迪恩的声音中已经带上了些困意，“我吻他的时候，”突然呵呵地笑出声来，迪恩侧过头醉眼朦胧地盯着恰克的头顶，“他没有推开我……”  
  
　　“你吻了他！”用非常惊讶的声音大喊道，恰克也突然笑了起来，“他吐了之后肯定没有，肯定没有刷牙，你竟然吻了他……”  
  
　　“就好像我会在乎似的。”抬腿的时候踢到了沙发前面的茶几，迪恩忍不住哀嚎了一声，“我们刚交往的时候，我还在卫生间给他口交过呢，那时候他才刚上完厕所……”  
  
　　“你真他妈恶心！”大声地模仿着呕吐的声音，恰克想要伸手去捂迪恩的嘴，却怎么也找不到正确的位置，“我才不想知道你跟我儿子都做过些什么，我才不想知道……”声音渐渐低沉了下去，恰克突然努力地将自己从沙发上撑起了一些，“迪恩？”  
  
　　“什么？”不知怎么变成了迪恩枕着恰克的肩膀，两个人的脑袋几乎顶到了一起。  
  
　　“不管卡斯迪奥是不是真的原谅了你，”明明带着醉意，恰克的声音听上去却显得非常严肃而庄重，“请一定让他自己做决定，一定不要替他做决定。”  
  
　　“即使他决定带着吉米离开我？”  
  
　　“即使他决定带着吉米离开你。”  
  
　　“我答应你。”直接将右手伸向了恰克，迪恩用力握住了对方半晌后才找准了位置的手掌。

  
  


　　“伙计们，我明天早上还要去见我的教授！”忍无可忍地趴在楼梯栏杆上对着楼下沙发上那两个完全跑调儿的家伙大声喊道，“你们就不能老老实实闭嘴睡觉吗？”险些被一个已经滚到了大门口的啤酒瓶绊倒，萨姆一脸郁卒地从沙发上扯起了身量较小的恰克，将他直接扛在了肩膀上。  
  
　　“我已经是一个爷爷了！”显然并不接受这种搬运方式，恰克甚至开始捶打萨姆的后背，“你应该对我更尊重些！”无奈地换成了公主抱，萨姆在上楼梯的时候小心地确保着恰克的头不会撞上栏杆或者墙壁。  
  
　　“好好睡觉吧，老爷爷！”终于将恰克放到了床上，让他在上面躺平。借着窗外尚有一多半的下弦月，萨姆发现房间的四壁上都挂满了白色的木制画框，虽然并不能将那些画看清楚，但萨姆可以肯定那些画上画的都是风景，有油画和水彩，甚至还有几张素描。  
  
　　似乎想起了什么，萨姆迅速退出了恰克的房间——失去了恰克的支撑，迪恩显然已经自发地在沙发上躺平，走过去在茶几上坐了下来，萨姆发现迪恩竟然仍旧睁着眼睛。  
  
　　“你和妈妈，”因为大量的酒精而声音嘶哑，迪恩显然已经打定了主意要在沙发上过夜，“真的不认为是我害死了爸爸吗？”  
  
　　“从来没有！”斩钉截铁地给出了答案，萨姆甚至伸手抚了抚迪恩汗湿的头发，“那只是一场意外，跟你一点关系也没有。而且我们已经跟你说过一、百、万遍了，你为什么就不能好好听进去呢？”  
  
　　“可我还是配不上卡斯……”翻着眼睛想看清萨姆的脸，却被他一巴掌拍在了头上，“都跟你说了要让他自己做决定，拜托你好好听取别人的意见行不行？”

  
  


　　宿醉让迪恩的脑袋阵阵抽痛，本就跛行的双腿也更加步履轻浮，而他身边的恰克则更是一脸死相，好几次都差点撞在墙上。  
  
　　直接无视了明显无法走出直线的两个人，玛丽将吉米放进了终于被萨姆修好的婴儿车里，推着他向住院区的方向走去。  
  
　　在经过穿过医院中庭的长廊时，玛丽突然停下了脚步——慢慢地推着坐在轮椅上的卡斯迪奥，阿玛拉在中庭里一棵高大的橡树下停下了脚步。并没有出声招呼，玛丽只是远远地望着斑驳树影下的两个人，阿玛拉在卡斯迪奥的轮椅前蹲了下来，进而将双手覆上的他的膝盖。并不能听清两人的交谈，但玛丽能够感觉到两人之间的气氛是温和而惬意的。  
  
　　“妈？”在玛丽身后站定，迪恩的声音听上去带着点畏怯，他显然也在注视着同样的情景，只不过更加忧心事件最终的结果。“我们去病房等他们吧。”干脆继续推着婴儿车走向了住院区的接待大厅，玛丽将迪恩和恰克留在了长廊之中。  
  
　　静静地注视着仍旧低声交谈的阿玛拉和卡斯迪奥，看着卡斯迪奥时而摇头时而点头，有好几次，迪恩都几乎迈出了脚步，却最终被恰克抓住了肩膀，“走吧，”同样将视线在橡树下的两个人身上停留了片刻，恰克微笑着向迪恩说道：“你妈妈在等着呢。”


	16. 第十六章～萨姆的学校

　　现在：二零零六年七月十四日，星期五。

  
  


　　跑下门廊迎了上去，恰克显然非常高兴卡斯迪奥如约将吉米送了过来。从那辆每次见到都很是让人惊叹的金色的大陆号的后备箱里将吉米的婴儿车拿了出来，恰克没有急着将它撑开，而是将它连同装着吉米所需之物的斜挎包一起拖进了房子里。  
  
　　“我大概一点钟过来接他。”看上去仍旧非常疲惫，卡斯迪奥俯身将吉米放在了恰克的长沙发上，“如果我耽误了，克莱尔的打工也是在一点钟结束，她会尽快过来接他的。”  
  
　　“不用这么急着把他接走，”正坐在工作台旁边整理原稿的贝基转过了身，“恰克的稿子已经完成了，直到下周他都闲得长草。”  
  
　　“如果是那样的话，吉米在这里就会影响你们两个人的约会了。”脸上露出十分严肃的神色，卡斯迪奥看上去似乎马上就要重新把吉米抱起来。  
  
　　“听我说，卡斯迪奥，”直接走到了卡斯迪奥身边，贝基伸出双手阻止了他的进一步动作，“首先，作为恰克的编辑，既然我拿到了全部原稿，接下来我就要花很、长、时间来处理它，我觉得我这个周末都不用想休息了。”按着卡斯迪奥的肩头让他坐在了吉米的身边，贝基继续说道：“其次，就算我能抽出时间，我也不是非得拿它来跟你老爸约会，我们甚至连男女朋友都不算，”说着俯身捂住了正抬头看着她的吉米的耳朵，“我们只能勉强算是炮友，就是那种一起舒缓压力的异性朋友。你懂了吗？”  
  
　　面露纠结地点了点头，卡斯显然勉为其难地接受了贝基的这套说辞。

  
  


　　“那孩子的气色好像更差了。”站在门廊里目送着那辆金色的大陆号绝尘而去，贝基向抱着吉米的恰克皱起了眉头。  
  
　　“他比你小不了几岁。”低声揶揄着贝基之前老气横秋的口吻，恰克却不得不同意她的观点，“最近他的教授正在招收新生，所以他比平常还要忙。”  
  
　　“你是说他这是要开车去教堂山？”用一个大大的燕尾夹将恰克的原稿夹好，再塞进自己的背包，贝基脸上的担忧愈发明显，“你应该劝劝他更注意自己的身体，如果他倒下去的话，对谁都没有好处。”  
  
　　“让他同意我来照顾吉米就已经很困难了。”因为被怀中的吉米揪着胡子而脸颊抽动，恰克垂头丧气地抱着自己的孙子在客厅里绕圈。  
  
　　“玩失踪玩了二十四年的老爸突然跳出来说要承担责任，”将背包拉上了肩头，贝基一边在工作台上翻找自己的手机，一边撇了撇嘴，“是我的话我也不敢随便接受。”  
  
　　“拜托你饶了我吧……”将贝基送到了门口，看着她微笑着和吉米说了“拜拜”，恰克在关上了大门之后，盘算着该如何进行第一次带着孙子的沃尔玛之旅。

  
  


　　将萨姆放在了北卡罗来纳大学教堂山分校的大门口，并与他约定等玛丽和最近才刚刚过世的朋友的家人会面之后就来接他，迪恩将黑斑羚开上了通往罗利市区的公路。副驾上的玛丽在播出了两个无人接听的电话之后，稍稍垮下了肩膀。  
  
　　“没人接电话？”稍稍放慢了车速，迪恩低声询问。  
  
　　“我想他们应该都在工作中，其实，”将电话放回了手提包里，玛丽的语气尚且轻松，“我们已经约好了两点钟在市区见面。”  
  
　　“那我们先找个地方吃饭？”将黑斑羚拐下了公路，迪恩向玛丽征求着意见。  
  
　　“我想买点东西给他们，你看看附近有没有方便的地方。”  
  
　　在路边停下了黑斑羚，迪恩在导航仪上按了一通，“五公里以外就有一个沃尔玛，去那里？”  
  
　　“好呀。”点头首肯，玛丽在车子发动的时候望向了绿意盎然的窗外。

  
  


　　终于意识到自己根本没能力独自修好吉米的婴儿车，恰克干脆抱着吉米走出了家门。好在公交站就在他房子的街对面，而含上了新买的奶嘴的吉米也异常乖顺。  
  
　　在三站地之外按铃下车，恰克直接将吉米放上了沃尔玛的购物车——显然对这种新鲜的体验十分感兴趣，吉米非常老实地在购物车上东张西望。  
  
　　但那个小屁股并没有老实多久，吉米很快就在购物车上扭动起来，“你是想去厕所吗？”有些慌张地将吉米从购物车里抱了出来，恰克几乎是以百米冲刺的速度奔向了卫生间。

  
  


　　目送玛丽走进了卫生间，迪恩有些无聊地靠在了通往卫生间的走廊尽头，马桶冲水的声音不断从卫生间的方向传来，迪恩却并没有看到有人从里面出来。  
  
　　突然觉得有什么东西在拉扯自己的裤腿，迪恩低头望了过去——一个身穿印着个大大的卡通蜜蜂的白色短袖T恤和淡蓝色连体裤的黑发小男孩正用手拉扯他的裤腿，同时用一双绿色的大眼睛凝视着他。


	17. 尾声：我的儿子

　　一百一十四周后：二零零八年九月十八日，星期四。

  
  


　　“如果我没有看错的话，”从后面轻轻搂上了正悄悄向准备室里窥探的卡斯迪奥，迪恩在他耳边轻声说道，“你的伴郎正打算把舌头伸进我的伴郎嘴里。”  
  
　　“究竟是谁把舌头伸进谁的嘴里并不重要，”因为迪恩的吐息而稍稍缩了缩脖子，卡斯迪奥在对方用手掌温柔地在自己微微隆起的小腹上画圈的时候低声说道，“我只是希望巴尔和萨姆不要忘了他们还有工作。”  
  
　　“是不是那些社会学教授都喜欢勾搭自己的学生？”不动声色地将卡斯迪奥搂得更紧，迪恩甚至咬上了他的耳垂，“我觉得自己很有必要见一见你在纽约大学的导师。”  
  
　　“我想，克劳利一定，非常有兴趣，跟你见面……”因为迪恩之前的举动而有些呼吸急促，卡斯迪奥放任自己将身体的重量全部交付在了迪恩怀中。

  
  


　　“我就知道你们几个一定又在什么地方搞起来了！”叉着腰站在迪恩的身后，穿着一件淡蓝色斜肩纱质礼服裙的乔几乎翻起了白眼。“尤其是你，迪恩！你能不能有点自觉？”几乎将手指戳在了迪恩的鼻子上，穿着同款礼服裙的克莱尔正对他怒目而视，“尤其是卡斯的肚子里还揣着你的小崽子的时候！”  
  
　　两个阿尔法同时散发出的不悦气息几乎肉眼可见的犀利，以至于被克莱尔牵在身旁的吉米首先表示了不适——被打扮得西服革履的黑发小男孩兴趣缺缺地拎着一个装满了花瓣的小竹篮，皱着小小的眉头向自己的姑姑们投来了哀怨的目光。  
  
　　“看样子，”将卡斯迪奥轻轻推向了两位仍旧义愤填膺的伴娘，迪恩俯下身将噘着嘴的吉米抱了起来，丝毫也不在意这会弄皱自己的礼服，“我们的小花童不太高兴呀！”用手指轻轻点了点吉米带着淡淡雀斑的鼻尖，迪恩作势向吉米的痒痒肉发起了攻击。  
  
　　终于发出了欢快的笑声，吉米在迪恩怀中缩成了一团，几乎将手中的花篮也丢在他爸爸的脸上，“哇喔！小心！”一把接住了花篮并将它递给了哭笑不得的克莱尔，迪恩干脆跟自己的儿子咬起了耳朵。“可我想跟祖母坐在一起。”虽然最终乖巧地点了点头，吉米的脸上却似乎还是带着一点点遗憾。  
  
　　“如果你把工作做好，”俯身将吉米放回了地面，迪恩伸手将儿子有些歪斜的领结摆正，“今晚你可以跟祖母一起睡。”

  
  


　　一言不发地从准备室里走了出来，萨姆的满脸羞赧和巴尔萨泽的悠然自得形成了鲜明的对比，“我不会因为要跟萨姆亲热就弄丢你们的戒指的，你应该对你的前任导师有点信心。”  
  
　　“我知道你从来不会让我失望。”靠过去与巴尔萨泽互亲脸颊，卡斯迪奥刻意无视了迪恩抿紧的嘴唇，“你也是，萨姆。”也跟萨姆用力拥抱了一下，卡斯迪奥随即微笑着转过了身，将迪恩被吉米搞得有些凌乱的礼服和领结整理妥当。  
  
　　“准备好了吗？”向两位仍旧有些脸颊泛红的伴郎挤了挤眼睛，迪恩也抬手正了正卡斯迪奥的领结。“好了，不要磨蹭了！”已经拉着吉米走向了走廊彼端的乔回头向他们喊道——于是，卡斯迪奥向自己的丈夫点了点头，任克莱尔将他带向了走廊的彼端，带向早已手足无措地站在那里的恰克·舍尔利。

  
  


　　Ｅｎｄ  
  
　　２０１６．０８．１３

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看完这篇因为订立了死线才得以完成的文。  
> 感谢DeanCas Apocalypse 2016。


End file.
